Cursed
by October-Yuki
Summary: After Mai's Brush with death things begin to change. Besides her own gifts that have grown at an amazing rate and potential; she has cheated death. But now has to suffer the consequences; Lin and Mai's relationship is starting to blossom but with Mai's consequence will their love survive? The sequel from Within you. (Change of Heart. Within you. Cursed.)
1. The same old Mai yet not the same?

**Hey guess here is the sequel, I honestly was not going to do that but I was like oh why not so let's recap. Since Mai has well somewhat cheated death instead of accepting the idea she has been marked. The white strand of hair is a symbol in well I believe eastern culture white is a symbol of death I have read it somewhere. We already know astral projects and show some signs of clairvoyance in the story. But she if growing like reaching her full potential so I think that covers it but don't forget in the last one the consequence thing so let's keep that in mind. Anyways on with the sequel yay! Oh thank you how really like these small series and gave me support and some confidence! Loves you guys lol ew mushiness lol. Again on with this thing!**

I gave Lin a very confused look, "Lin didn't you see him?" he shook his head but said "No but my Shiki were sensing something, who were you talking to?" I stood there very confused I mean if I saw him shouldn't Lin been able to see him? "I saw this man he was behind that lady that came in and said to help her." I saw Naru come in "Mai make Tea don't just stand around there." I nodded didn't even bother answering him, as I set up the kettle on the stove I was lost in thought._ Lin's shiki felt something but he couldn't see him? But he was in front of me! How could Lin not have been able to see him!_ I jumped from the sound and set up the tray "Mai" I picked up the tray and turned around to see Lin in front of me "don't worry about it so much for now I will talk to Naru and see what he says ok?" I nodded and I followed him out to the small seating area.

I placed the tea on the table and served her a warm cup, I could feel she was uncomfortable. Naru sat down and said "how can we help you?" she nodded at his direction and then averted her gaze to her cup. Her green eyes gazing into the cup as if it could give her the answer; "Things at home have changed, it no longer the peaceful and loving home that I know. My husband has been hurt twice, being pushed down the stairs and things flung at his direction." I remembered the last case a while back about Renji and his wife being attacked by her own father. (Within chapter if you recall.)

I then said "Ms" she then said "Oh I am sorry Cheika Kobayashi, but you can call me Cheika." I nodded "Cheika did anyone in your family recently died?" I saw her shoulders sag "yes my brother recently has died, he died in an accident." I frowned "I'm sorry" she took a sip of her tea and saw he relax "its ok he was the only one I had before I met Seito my husband."

I looked at Naru "so are we going to take it?" he looked at the woman for about a minute and said "alright Mai call the rest of the group and see if Yasu can come, I know he has been busy of late but I have a feeling we are going to need his assistance." The woman stood up and walk towards the door "thank you and oh anything I can do for you in return?"

Then Naru said "yes have rooms prepared a few for us then one for our equipment." She nodded "no problem and once again thank you." She left and I began to make a few calls.

While I packed some of the equipment I couldn't help but think_ I cant help her brother is the one doing this but why would he ask me to help her if he is causing this? Is he being controlled by someone else?_ I sighed and I stood up and I saw Naru walked towards me, "Mai Lin just told me what happened earlier why didn't you tell me?" I crossed my arms across my chest "sorry its just that it puzzled me, it was so weird Naru I mean Lin didn't even see it! I did the only way he knew well besides my reaction and all was cause of his shiki!"

He placed a hand around his chin, I could tell he was in deep thought "Hm interesting I will have to do some research, I will talk to once I find something but for now if anything seems off again let me know right away!" I nodded "sure" I heard the door open and saw Monk walk in with Ayako. "Hey Mai still have that white strip going on there! Don't worry we all get old!" Ayako smacked him behind the head and I couldn't help but laugh "Hey monk I you shouldn't be talking!" I walked up to him and looked at his hair "Oh looks like you are growing a few white hairs yourself I mean I guess you are getting kind of old yourself!" I smirked _right below the belt _he grabbed a hold of me and began to give me a mess up my hair "Oh really now!? Come on I am not old!" I laughed and I pulled away and I could see Ayako fuming "Leave my Mai alone!" she pulled me into protective embrace "Don't you dare touch her!" he sweat dropped "come Ayako we are just playing!" she let me go and I snuck off finding Lin packing up some of his things leaving the two 'love birds' arguing.

"Almost ready?" he nodded "almost just have a few things and then we can hit the road, we got to go pretty soon before you know who gets upset." I laughed and I hugged him from behind as he put some documents in his case. We stood there for a minute before we heard a crash "Really you stupid monk!" I rolled my eyes as I backed away from Lin; turned on my heels and walked into the kitchen to see he broke a glass. "Monk!" he then said "I'm sorry! I was being careless!" I sighed and began to pick up the glass.

After all the craziness I placed the last box in the car and I turned to monk "well that's it! Lets hit the road!" he smiled "hey Mai can I give you some advice?" I gave him a confused look "um sure what's up?" he placed a hand on my shoulder "I know something is going on between you and Lin just be careful ok?" I was even more confused "um ok?" he smiled "he is older than you but neither the less he is a man, I rather have you with a man than some boy that probably wouldn't be good enough to take care of my Mai!" I sighed "Oh monk um thanks." He hugged me and headed into his car with Ayako while I jumped in with Lin and Naru.

We headed out and I looked out the window; the sky was getting cloudy and the wind began to pick up. My eyes began to give in and when I felt myself fade in the darkness I heard a scream.

**YAY ugh took me bit I was like omg how am I going to start ah! At least it's a start um sorry if anything seems funky such as my grammer but thanks for reading my stuff bros and brodetts! TATA for now! Octoberyuki!**


	2. Home sweet Home

**Wow I love the stuff I am getting! I am so happy and coming home seeing all that makes me explode! Thanks guys! Well own with stuff and I don't own GH.**

"M..ai…Mai!" I woke up and saw Naru shaking me awake, "Oh hey I am guessing we're here" he nodded while he got out of the car and I followed his lead. As Lin closed the door I then said "hey Lin did you hear screaming?" I could see confusion in his eyes "No why?" I leaned against the car gazing at the house before me, "I heard a scream, a man screaming. Maybe it has to do with the case?" He shrugged "could be but I will take note once we set up base."

I nodded "alright let's get to work" I winked at him before I walked off. Ayako opened the SPR vans trunk and she said "I believe we are dealing with an earth bound spirit!" I rolled my eyes; I walked through the door Chieka opened and left opened for us and taking in the room before me. A tan tiled receiver room about 17 ft across with tall white walls. I looked at cheika and a she said "The receiver room will be a good place to for your equipment. We can move the small dining table that's on the far side of the room out of the way if you like." Then I heard Naru say "it's fine we could use it for certain equipment" she nodded "Now I will show you your rooms once you guys are finished, I will check on you later."

I placed the boxes by coffee table surround by light brown leather love seat couches by the door way. I walked down to the far side of the room and saw a wall with tall mirrors reflecting the front side of the room. I admired the small glass table the stood close to the glass wall as I passed by. I fixed my hair that brushed against my shoulders, I looked at the white streak the framed the side of my face. I sighed _ugh no matter how many times i dye it doesn't go away!_

Before I turned away to finish the rest of the unloading moving I saw him appear. "Miss!" I stood there stunned "You again!" I looked behind me making sure no would was staring or looking my way. He nodded his Green eyes like Cheika staring back into my muddy brown eyes. "You must help my sister!" I then heard Masako in the back ground "I Sense a presence" he then said "Just doesn't let him get to her!"

I was starting to get very confused "who!?" I heard Masako coming my way; I turned around and with her sleeve to her mouth "Mai you call Naru Narcissistic why don't you stop staring at yourself and help out. I sensed a presence and why don't you be useful and help me out." I felt my heart race and my face get warm "why you little" I felt John hold me back "Aye Mai now now calm down." I felt my anger vanish and he let me go giving me the chance to hug him "JOHN!" he laughed as I pulled away "How have you been?" I smiled "Fine really and you?"

I saw Naru walk up "stop socializing and let start setting up the cameras" I sighed in annoyance, as John and I UN packed the cameras I remembered what ghost said _Don't let him get to her!_ I then said "Masako you said you felt a presence something while I was looking at the mirror." She glared at me "Yes why are you questioning my ability?" I took a deep breath "No! I was just asking!" she turned away and began to cling onto Naru and I could tell he was getting annoyed.

I went out to find Lin as I walked into an archway from the Receiver room into a kitchen. He was setting up a camera and I said "Lin?" He looked at me and smiled "Hey Mai" he then looked at me funny "did you see something again?" I smiled "you know me too well, but yes it happened again." Once he got the camera rolling he placed a hand on my shoulder "what happened this time do you know who it is?"

I looked around and whispered "I think its Cheika's brother" he removed his hand and placed it against his chin. I couldn't help but smirk _damn it why does he have to be so good looking! _"That's not all Lin as I was talking to him Masako sensed him but didn't see him." I could see something spark in his eyes "I think I might have a theory but I will have to research it maybe she was a little too far away to see him." I shrugged "could be but let me know when you find something."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and said "I will" he walked away and I leaned on the white counter behind me. I couldn't help but smile, gazing at the kitchen before me there was a small island in the center and the tile was tan as well. "I am such a lucky girl" I walked back into base and I saw Lin talking to Naru both in deep conversation and thought.

"Mai!" I saw Monk run to me and picked me up "Whoa hey!" I couldn't help but laugh, Ayako began smacking his shoulder "Don't you will drop her and break my Mai!" I laughed even harder but it stopped when I felt myself go cold. I felt Monk stop "Mai you ok? You feel so cold." I felt him carry me to the couch where I he set me down, he kneeled in front me. "I sense something" he turned to Masako and she said "someone's here!" she pointed to the mirror and they saw a misty gray figure.

Mai fell on her side on the couch unconscious and Lin rushed over taking off his jacket placing it on Mai. The door opened and was saw a tall built man walk through the door with light brown hair styled like Johns and ocean blue eyes. "LEAVE!" the lights flickered and the man backed into the door "Not again" Monk stood up "On nomaku sanmanda basaaradan kan!" The figure vanished and Mai sat up taking a deep breath, Lin sat next to her placing an arm around her shoulder. "I felt like I died again" she felt Lin flinch at her words while the others shifted on their feet remembering the uncomfortable and painful memory.

"Did you have a vision?" I shook my head "No that's the weird thing I felt like all my energy was being sucked out!" Naru said "I may have a theory but again I will have to do some research, he turned towards a man "You must be Seito." He nodded "yes and you must be the research team she hired" he smiled "good hopefully you can get rid of whatever this thing is and our life can go back to normal."

He left the room and passes the archway turning right into a hallway. I then heard Naru say "Well I guess we can all obviously say this spirit wants Seito. Lin and I will begin researching and with the help of Yasu, school for him right now is keeping him from coming with us so he is helping us research at home".

Then Lin said "Monk and John I want you to take a look around the property find anything that could be some help to us anything seeming off. Ms Hara you already know what to do and Ms, Matzusaki please accompany her." I was about to say something but he said "No you will stay close by for now ok?" I sighed and said "ok." After the little encounter just now I didn't want to argue it did scare me a little. They all dispersed and I looked around the room seeing a couple of pictures hanging on the walls.

I walked to a small rectangular frame seeing cheika hugging her brother from behind. Her white smile was gleaming in the sun, his eyes lighten up with Joy I could already tell they seemed pretty close. "Mai" I turned towards Naru "when he formed in the mirror you saw him whole? Not like a mist or a faded image?" I shook my head "No it's so weird it's like an actual person is in front of Me." he nodded and began looking through his files again, I looked at another photo.

It was Cheika and Seito also her Brother side by side in front of this very house, with Cheika and Seito looking into each other's eyes and smiling with joy. But her brother held a serious look and was not smiling; I stared into the picture and saw the sale sign had a sold sticker on the front. _So this must be when they bought the house, I would expect her brother smiling as well happy for his sister._ I felt myself become light "Oh come one" I leaned against the wall and to fade, "Mai?" I saw a blurry Lin and Naru in front of me "hey Mai? You ok?" I felt my breathing begin to get heavy and I felt myself sink into the darkness. But then I saw an image appear and began to play before me like an old film.

Seito and Cheika walked into the house, he picked her up in his arms spinning her around. She giggled with joy, her brother walked in with his hand in his pockets. Seito put Cheika down and she rushed to her Brother "Satoshi! Aren't you happy for me?!" He gave a fake smile and then glared at Seito "Yea home sweet home" she flinchted at his tone and glare, he stormed out the house slamming the door behind him. The image faded _Cheika. _A man's voice echoed in the shadows I opened my eyes.

**I wanted to continue but its getting late and work tomorrow hope you liked it and I will update as soon as I can! TATA for now! Octoberyuki!**


	3. Vibe

**Hey guys well my laptop decided to die so everything will be done on my iPad so if I looks funky I am sorry hopefully I will be able to save my laptop and all that jazz but let's get this thing rolling. **

I opened my eyes and saw a curious Lin and Naru before me. I then said "the picture above me it played out in a vision I just had" they both helped me up and I sat down on the couch. Naru pointed to the photo and I nodded "yes but her brother he seemed to be off. Instead of being happy like a typical brother should especially since he was close to his sister didn't look to happy." Naru then said looking at Lin" I want you to go get cheika, I have a couple questions I would like to ask her."

He nodded still clacking away on his laptop "no need she said she would stop by to arrange our rooms,we can question her when she stops by." With that Naru sat down in his spot on the glass dining table, I saw Monk sit down besides me and said " how are you feeling?" I smiled and said "fine really" then Naru said "find anything?" He shook his head as he said "Nope not so far but I can look again tomorrow." Naru didn't say anything to that, and I heard a loud boom making me jump. Monk laughed and I glared "looks like it's going to storm guys."

We heard someone walk in and saw Masako and Ayako, "this spirit is hiding from me for some reason, his presence here is very weak. Him hiding and him being weak doesn't help me at all but there is something odd though." I turned towards her "weak?" She nodded and we saw Cheika enter the room " the rooms are ready if the lady's would follow me?" The hallway that Seito disappeared into; we walked into the same hallway. It was a small corridor that lead to some stairs. As I walked up I felt a cold chill, once we reached the top we saw a hall that was litly dim.

The hall wasn't to big she took us to the right and on the left side of the wall had two doors "one group can share while one can have it all to themselves." Then Ayako said "obviously me!" Then Masako cleared her throat "pardon Matzusaki but I think that should be my room, I am the most talented after all." I glared at her and the I said "how we play Rock, Paper, Scissors." They both looked at me with a 'are you serious look'. Then Masako said "how about we ask Naru." I blew up at her and said "instead of manipulating and bothering Naru why don't you fight your own damn battles!"

She gave me a stunned look and Chieka seem to shrink away from us slowly. She then said while she hid her mouth behind her kamono "if that's how you look and feel about it, I won't even bother playing your stupid game or even asking Naru. You can have the room." I gave her a confused look "that's not what I meant Masako all I was saying just fight for yourself for once. Just cause you have a pretty face and are very well gifted doesn't mean you should always get your way by flaunting yourself at Naru" she walked away but stopped at the edge of the stairs "just take them room I will share with Ayako."

She vanished down the stairs and i looked at Ayako "that was harsh" I looked down at my feet "but Ayako you know it's true" she placed her hand on my shoulder "yes I agree with you completely but next time let's put a little more softly, and don't worry I will share with her. I think you and her sharing won't be a very good idea." I nodded and Cheika said "well then these doors across from you are the men's." I nodded and said " Thanks Cheika" she smiled and Ayako's radio went off " is Mai there?"

'Uh oh did Masako tell on me?' She handed my the radio "Naru?" My heart pounded against my ears "Mai Tea." I sighed in relief "alright no problem."I handed back the radio and Cheika said "here let me show you where my tea stuff are." I followed her to the kitchen and as she pulled out my supplies I said "Cheika you and your brother, were you guys close?" A small smile formed on her heart shaped face, her grassy green eyes seemed to glisten with sadness.

"Yes we were very close, but that all changed when he first Meet Seito. Whenever we were alone he would say that something wasn't right with Seito. That he had gut instinct telling to not trust him, but I always told him that he is over reacting." I placed the kettle on the stove and said " I'm sorry." She waved her hands frantically in front of her " No no don't worry I'm fine! But sometimes I wish I haven't married Seito, I feel if I haven't that santoshi and I wouldn't of grown apart."

The keetle screamed and I prepared Naru's tea to his liking. "Oh by the way Cheika my boss has a couple of questions he wants to ask you so if you don't mind would you follow me?" She nodded and we both entered the base with a pouty Masako on the couch. I set his Tea and Naru motioned Cheika to sit next to him. 'Mai' a voice whispered in my ear, I turned around and I saw a shadow go into the kitchen area. I quietly slipped away and saw Satoshi sitting on a chair on the other side of the island. I leaned on island on the opposite side of him " your name is Satoshi?"

He nodded "sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself but looks like you have an idea of who I am." I kept my voice low making sure no one heard us "why won't you let Masako talk to you or even find you?" He snorted "why would I want to her? She is one of 'those' people, i like you better just this go happy vibe you have." I smiled "um thanks but Masako isn't so bad so don't worry." He smirked "look I don't have much time, but you need to get Seito away from Cheika!"

I gave him a confused look, "why what's wrong?" He looked at the dark corridor, he vanished before I could say anything else. I saw Seito " hello there pretty lady, what's your name?" I blushed "Mai" he smirked. Although he seemed charming something seemed off 'is this the feeling Satoshi had that Cheika discribed?he then said " so anything interesting so far?" I stood up straight and said "um no not yet" he reached out and touched the white strand in my hair. I froze at his touch, "how old are you young lady?" I swallowed hard "I am um seventeen" I felt disturbed something seemed off about him, "Mai you look more of a woman than a lady."

I felt my cheeks turn red, to be honest I have change. My hair grew out my baby like face is gone. I have grown slight curves, but other than that I am the same old Mai, well somewhat. I was about to say something but the lights began to flicker and some of the kitchen contents began to shake. I backed away from him and I saw plates fly above Seito. They began to circle in a clockwise motion, my back hit the counter I felt the same cold feeling like last time. I slid to the floor Seito walked towards Me but a voice escaped my lips. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" The SPR team appeared horrified at the scene before them. Monk did his chant the plates fell to the floor but luckily Seito and I made it out unharmed.

Ayako and Monk went to Seito while Lin and John went to my aid "Aye Mai are you ok?" I shook my head and felt a tear slide down my face " No..." Lin picked me up bridal style and John followed. Lin set me down on the couch while I saw John pour some tea. "Mai what happened?" John gave me the cup and I took a sip "please not now, let me calm down." He wiped the tear away and he said "alright but when your ready to talk come to me." I nodded as John and Lin walked away, that was so scary, I don't know why though. Maybe it was The vibe Seito gave off off or maybe the slight possession or even the similar feeling of dying.

I placed the tea on the coffe table and I laid down on my side with my feet up on the couch. I curled up hugging my knees, I stared out the dark window. The rain tapping against the window was soothing and I slowly fell asleep.

There we go guys for now sorry if this isn't the greatest this is going to be on iPad for a while cause my laptop cord decided to die and at the moment idk what to do so if you guys have any idea that would be great! Hope you enjoy this sorry if there are weird grammar stuff I was trying to finish this and it's late so yea thank you guys for the reviews and the favorites to this story! Tats for now octoberyuki.


	4. That Feeling

**Ok now I am using on computer yay! Um my moms x) thank you mom! Anyways um let me recap, as we know Mai is doing her usual. But she can see him clear as day while the others can, only in a mist like form. Also Mai is having episodes where she feels all the energy is being or life essence you can say is being sucked right out of her. These episodes seem to be happening when Seito is around, and the ghost known as Satoshi keeps Mai to 'keep him away from her.' But I think that's it at the moment anyways let's get the ball rolling.**

_I was rushed out the door and was running down the hall, my heart pounding. "I knew it! I was right!" I felt a voice within my mind "keep him away from her" as I was at the top of the stairs a felt a force from behind and down I went._

My eyes flew open; I sat up and noticed I was no longer in the receiving room. I was in a full size bed; I looked at the nightstand on my left and luckily found a digital clock. The red numbers read four thirty in the morning; I slowly walked got out of bed and went to the right side of the room where I found a lone window. I looked out only to see rain gently tapping against the glass. I walked across the room and turned on the small lap on the nightstand. I pulled my duffle bag on the bed and chose something comfy to wear.

I threw on black tights with a white sweater that reached about mid-thigh fitting nicely to my petite frame. I tied my hair into a messy bun, but that fact that it was still somewhat short some hairs came loose and framed my face. As I was about to slip on my black flats I felt the room go cold "Oh come on." I stood up and as I was about to leave the room in annoyance "So I am bothering you Mai" I turned around and saw Satoshi "Don't mind me I am just tired and confused."

He walked towards me and said "are you thinking about that dream?" I was stunned by his words "how do you know?" he moved even closer and noticed his face was close to mine, my breath hitched in my throat "Because that wasn't a dream, it was a memory or the my last moments before I died." He moved away and I finally was able to breathe "But I couldn't it show you all of it for some reason I can't remember." I sat on my bed and out of nowhere I said "Are you the one taking my energy away?"

His face darkened "I'm sorry" I frowned at him "Why? Don't use me like that Satoshi!" I saw him looking at his feet "It's just when I see him and what he was saying and doing to you I just lost it." I sighed and said "look Satoshi please just don't do that again no matter how angry you get just please don't do that."

He nodded "Mai you have to get him away from her" then I said "Why is that?" he finally stopped "when I was alive I always had this voice or feeling in my chest telling me that he was no good. I love my sister and I love seeing her happy, but this feeling within me was so strong I just had to follow it. That was not to trust Satoshi."

_That sounds exactly I felt at the Kasai case! _I was about to ask him a question to confirm this but I heard a knock at the door. "Mai? Who are you talking to?" I heard Ayako's voice on the other side of the door I looked back but Satoshi was gone. I opened the door and she looked over my over my head "Lin is not in here is he?" My face turned beat red "A-Ayako!" she smirked and began to pat my head "remember to use protection!"

I squeaked and I felt my face heat up even more, "I um wait!" she cut me off "speaking of Lin we have to meet him and Naru at base" she dragged me away still speechless at what she just said to me.

-GHOST HUNT-

(Like it? Haha!)

We all sat around the glass table and Naru was the only one standing. "Ms. Hara have you felt anything out of the ordinary?" she hid her mouth behind her sleeve and said "I am sorry but this spirit does not want to communicate with me, but yesterday with Seito I felt extreme anger." Naru then said "I see you are not going to be no help to us on this case, Mai what about you?" I flinched at his tone "Yes um several actually" his hand made a motion for me to continue.

"That episode yesterday when I felt drained he did that to me" the air around me became tense "The reason he did because of Seito he was being a little weird around me." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and looked at Lin for a sec before I continued. "Anyways he was the one who did all that in the kitchen, I felt him take over for a sec and you know what he said." Naru then sat down lost in thought "anything else?" I nodded "last night I had a dream, I was running down the upstairs hall. Then the thoughts I had were 'I knew it I was right." I noticed Lin was very deep in thought _is he wondering about the Satoshi thing?_

"Mai" I jumped "sorry Naru that's not all. I um saw him this morning; he said dream was the last thing he remembers. The scary thing I asked him if he was the one taking my energy away and he said yes." Monk jumped out his seat "Mai you have to stay away from him!" I was about to protest but Masako jumped in "wait a minute so that's the change I felt, like I said before he is weak. But that change I felt is him getting stronger, he used you like an outlet Mai." I nodded "Wait wait there is more! Something I have to confirm with him, he told me whenever he was around Satoshi something in his heart or a voice within him told him not to trust Seito."

Everyone glanced at Naru and John said "Do you think that he was like Mai?" Then Naru said "Possibly but sadly we can't do test like we did with Mai, Mai he said that exactly?" I nodded "he obviously loved his sister very much of coarse he would want to see her happy, he even told me himself it's just this feeling was telling him like I had with the Kasai case not to trust Seito." He then said "Lin and I also found a few things; Cheika isn't a typical everyday woman. She is the owner of a very successful high-class restaurant."

"Her parents originally owned it but her parents died in a car accident." I was saddened by the statement thinking about my own parents, then I said "So then she owns the company now" he nodded "this has gotten interesting, Mai stay by close by." I nodded "Monk watch the monitors, John and Masako Wander the house." Then I saw Ayako sit next to me _I guess she is sticking with me. _

Everyone dispersed and I sat on the couch bored out of my mind until Lin said "Mai will you come with me outside." I felt my heart jumped _uh oh,_ we stepped out and walked out to the car. "Mai what do you mean Seito was being weird?" I started to fiddle with my fingers, "I um he was being overly friendly Lin, He touched my hair and he told me that I was more like a woman than a young lady."

Lin shifted from foot to the other, "Mai why didn't you tell me right away" I became nervous "Lin I really didn't get a chance to be honest and I was kind of scared." He pulled me close and said "Mai you can tell my anything I trust you" I smiled and felt better, "Thanks Lin you are just way to perfect." He smirked then began to laugh "I am far from that Mai, I think you are perfect." I smiled he began to kiss me; I felt hunger and a need for more. He pinned me to the car and I clutched the front of his shirt pulling him closer. _This feels right and I don't want to stop,_ but sadly it did. He pulled away "Sorry but we can't stay out here to long Naru might walk into our show."

(That part was inspired by a song by Blaqk Audio Bon Voyeurs, check it out! It's a pretty good song!)

We walked back and as soon as we close the door we here a scream and a thud. "MASAKO!"

**And I will stop here I have some stuff to do! Sorry I hoped you liked it and if anything seems weird or confusing I am sorry and message me and I will be happy to explain! Thanks! October yuki!**


	5. Bloodhound

**Love the reviews I have receiving and some new peoples yay! Not only that just all of it thank you guys and hope you enjoy this sorry I have been a little slow I want to make sure that I do this right. **

They carried Masako away; I couldn't help a pang of guilt grow in my chest. "_I hate how I left things with her" _I felt someone wrap there arm around my shoulder. I looked to see Ayako "don't worry Mai she is going to be ok" I could see she was trying to comfort me but sadly it wasn't working. If Satoshi did this he is really going to get it, I moved away from Ayako and went inside. I went upstairs and I said "You better show your face Satoshi or I swear I am going to exorcise your-" before I could finish he appeared.

"Mai why are you so angry?" "I am mad because of what happened to Masako did you do it?" Confusion was written on his, "What do you mean? I know I didn't like the girl but I wouldn't hurt her." Now I'm confused "Then where have you been?" I could see he was thinking hard "Mai that's a good question after the last time we talked I don't remember. I passed by Seito's office but just to keep an eye on him then everything went black. But the last thing I could remember is me getting angry." For some reason I didn't like the thought of that, him blacking out and last thing was an angry feeling.

I cross my arms and said "His office?" he nodded "down the hall and good thing you called for me, I have a gut feeling that you will find something you need for this case in there. But be careful he will be home soon so proceed with caution" I nodded and walked down the hallway. I looked at my right and saw a dark brown door and a name plate that read Seito.

I grabbed the door know and a saw a vision play before me, I saw Satoshi opening the door and walking in. The vision faded and I followed the same motion, and saw a small room. The wall in ahead of me a small table with pictures, both walls close to the door held books. At the end of the room was a desk with a window behind it with the curtains drawn the sun barely peeking through.

I quietly closed the door behind me and walked to the desk, the world around me changed. I was Satoshi _"I know there is something in here, something to prove to Cheika that he is up to no good. That this man is now what he seems he is a liar; a snake."_

I automatically began to rummage through his desk making sure I don't make disturb his things so much that it would tip off that someone was here. _The vision appeared and he pulled out a journal from a drawer, Satoshi was glancing through. His heart pounded and his eyes widen; that basterd! _ I wondered what he was reading, for some reason I couldn't see.

The vision faded and I went to open the same drawer and I noticed it had a lock. I tugged it but I couldn't open it, _"Mai get out he just walked through the front door."_ I panicked and I rushed out quickly and went into my room, I held my breath and for what seemed like minutes I heard someone walk by the door. I closed my eyes from the anxiety building up, but I relaxed when I heard a door open and shut.

"Mai?!" I leaped about a foot in the air, _damn radio I forgot I had it on me!_ I grabbed the walkie "Monk you scared the living day lights out of me!" I heard him laugh but then his tone got serious "Hey you ok? Where have you been?" I swallowed hard and felt uneasy; I heard pacing down the hall. "Monk can you send someone to get me" "no problem but are you ok?" Honestly I wasn't so sure "Um sure yea just hurry" I sat on my bed looking at the ground thinking about the vision _the look on Satoshi'face. _

_The way Seito acted around me was pretty creepy not only that what did Satoshi see in that journal? Maybe that feeling he had; that gut feeling is dead on. Something is wrong with Seito and if Satoshi is having that cut feeling then I believe him. I know how it feels so I will do anything I can to help Satoshi._

My door opened and I saw John come in "Aye Mai are you alright?" I smiled "not really let's just head downstairs" he nodded. As we reached the stairs another vision played out I was Masako. I was calmly talking to John; the angle changed and was looking at them rather than actually being her.

I saw Satoshi appear behind her but something was different he had a black aura surrounding him. _That's Satoshi but yet its not him what is he doing? He told me he didn't but!_ Then I saw him push Masako from behind and down she went. I returned to myself and John had the look of concern written on his face.

"Mai what happened? Are you alright?" I nodded "Downstairs quickly" we rushed downstairs and everyone looked at me. I looked at Naru "Naru I have more for you" he then said "we as I what did you see?" I bit my lip "Satoshi pushed Masako, but something was wrong." Monk got defensive "that jerk wait till I exorcise his-" I cut him off "wait but it's like he was something else like he wasn't himself I even talked to him, he said he didn't do it and plus in the vision he has like a dark aura surrounding him."

Then Lin said "sounds like you are right, he wasn't himself. It's possible the grudge he has for Seito is changing him, we need to solve this fast before he changes into something dark and we won't be able to help him."

I could help but feel upset "Poor Satoshi and Naru I know you won't like this but I went into Seito's office but I did it because Satoshi said he had a gut feeling I would find something there." He gave me a harsh glare "Mai you don't ever do that! Don't go alone and not only that this is not our house!"

I felt a flash of anger course through my body "But Naru I had a vision something in there is of great importance! Satoshi said so and I had that vision!" he slammed his file on the glass table.

"Mai just listen to me and don't ever do that again do you hear me! I am glad you found something but you can't go snooping around like then don't put yourself in that position!" I yelled in anger "Damn it Naru just listen!" we heard something snap.

We looked to see the table crack slightly at the lower right hand corner of the table. It was a couple of inches long not enough or big enough to make the table shatter. Naru looked at me slightly stunned "Mai take a deep breath and relax" I did as I was told, he walked towards me pulled a chair for me and sat me down.

"Ok Mai now what did you see" I swallowed hard but I kept calm _I did that? It looked like I scared Naru and scaring him is almost impossible._ "I was Satoshi and he snucked in Seito's office he was looking for something. He eventually did." "He found a Journal I couldn't see but he said I was right, his gut feeling was right."

His face darkened "Now we are really getting somewhere, did you find it?" I shook my head "The draw it was in was locked but Satoshi said to get out cause he was home." He nodded "I see" he walked away and began to talk to Lin. I saw Monk walk up to me "hey you ok?" I nodded "I was just angry and I am a little scared, did I really do that?" he gave me a soft smile "you will be ok Mai you got me and this old hag too."

With that she smacked him upside the head "hey I am not that old! It's not like I have white hair!" I gave her a glare "Hey what's that supposed to mean!" That made Monk laugh even harder I rolled my eyes "Mai" I looked at Lin and he waved me over. I walked to him and said "yes?"

I placed my chin on the top of his head; he stopped clacking away on his laptop. "Don't wander off like that ok? Naru said it out of good intension don't take it personal. I was pretty worried myself but he pretty much covered for me. I was going to have a talk with you but he pretty much did that for me."

I giggled "I'm sorry it's just I just had to I couldn't help it" he reached up and stroked my hair. I smiled and felt at ease "Lin have I told you that you are too perfect?" I moved my head around so I can see his face. A smirk grew on his face "you don't have to tell me I already know that" I rolled my eyes and smack him in the back "Ow hey is Ayako rubbing of you now? Looks like I am going to have to keep her away from you."

I laughed and I kissed the top of his head "I am sorry I will make it up to you" he then turned his head to look at me. His faces inches from mine and I couldn't help but blush. "Oh I am sure there is a way you can make it up to me." My face turned red as a tomato and I was speechless, he kissed me on the forehead and began to clack away.

"Mai Tea" I rolled my eyes and went in the kitchen. As I prepared it to his liking I went back in the room placing it on the table. "How is everyone doing?" I froze at the voice and slowly turned to see Seito leaning against the archway. I grew nervous and I calmly walked away and sat by John on the couch.

Then Ayako said "fine actually can we help you with something?" he shook his head "No but I was wondering has anyone been in my office?" I felt my heart skip then she said "wait no but why do you ask where is this office even located."

I could tell a smile grew on his face "don't worry about it I was just wondering, I felt his eyes on my back as he walked away. I took a shaky breath, then John said "don't worry Mai he is gone now." I nodded and said "yea" then everything went dark.


	6. Greed

Another chapter yay! Finally my brain is flowing or the hamster in my head is going. Oh I might have another story going maybe it's an idea, well two. It might be a Naru and an OC but with Mai's and Lin's relationship in play in the background. OR it's a Mai and Naru but all new and different maybe even both but not at the same time. Anyways enjoy!

I woke up and I saw Ayako looking down at me, I realized my head was on her lap. "Mai are you ok? Looks like you had a slight panic attack" I nodded and said "Well when he came in I was a little nervous honestly I don't know." She nodded "just relax we will take care of the rest tonight ok?" I smiled as I sat up and noticed it was just Lin and Naru with Ayako and I in the receiving room.

Naru walked over and said "Mai I need to talk to you about the case" I was very confused by his remark "Um sure why me?" "Because you are the one that's really finding anything on this case." I thought what he said and it was practically true, maybe since Satoshi only really trust me. I slowly stood up and walked over to him and he then said "I want you to be careful around Seito."

"Why Naru?" he gave me a very serious look "we are dealing with more than a paranormal situation now Mai let's say Satoshi incident I no longer call it an accident." My heart jumped in my chest "you serious?" he nodded "Mai I need you to be on your toes, do you hear me?" I nodded "I got it" he walked away and I sat by Ayako and she then said "what was that all about?"

I smiled at her "oh nothing he was you know being Naru" I could tell she wasn't buying it but she didn't pry. _Mai go somewhere I can talk to you._ I heard Satoshi voices echo in my head, I saw Ayako jump next to me. "Did you feel that chill?" I nodded "yea I am going to bathroom" "do you need me to come with you?" I shook my head "no I will be alright" I quickly made my way to the bathroom. I locked the door and I looked in the mirror where he appeared "Mai I have an idea where that Key for that drawer could be hidden."

I gave him a confused look "how do you know its lock?" he smiled "sorry I tuned in the conversation with you and your boss, surprisingly I am getting really good at hiding none of you sensed me." I rolled my eyes and smiled "whatever but anyways the key where is it?"

"He keeps it in a small little black book, it's in a drawer. The one that had the pictures of my sister and him." He scowled at the last part. "But he is home how will I get it?" he smiled "oh come on like I wouldn't know, I always keep an eye on that Basterd." I then said "but every time you do that, don't you black out?" He looked surprised "not all the time but sometimes why?"

I felt myself sadden by his innocent look "Satoshi you did attack Masako I had a vision, the grudge against Seito is so strong it sometimes consumes you. But that isnt you, it's your dark side the anger you harbor. Masako is going to be ok I know it, but I want you to stay away from Seito."

His face darkened and then he said "I can't I just can't." I shook my head "I promise nothing will happen to Cheika, I swear on my life." He was stunned at my remark "alright but I will be nearby just give a shout ok?" I nodded "So let's come up with a plan." We talked for what seemed like hours and our plan was set and was going to happen tonight.

-Ghost Hunt-

_Mai…hey wake up he finally went to bed let's get the ball rolling._ I opened my eyes and I took my mini flashlight and threw on my white sweater. I slowly and tiptoed my way over to his office, I slowly turned the knob and entered the room. I silently closed the door _sorry Naru but I am doing this for Satoshi's sake_, I made way to the dresser and rummaged through it until I felt leather.

I pulled out a small little black book; I opened it to see blank pages stuck together with a key carved into the center. I pulled out the key and put the book back into place. I made my way to the desk and with the key in place and one swift movement 'Click'. I opened the compartment and pulled out a brown leather journal. With my flash light I began to look through it. I flipped through the last page.

"_I am safe, that stupid moron is gone. The good thing about it though is they never suspected anything. Satoshi died in the most convenient way possible, a slight push down the stairs. I will put my plan into play, I will take over that business and all that money will be mine. Just got to find a way to get rid of Cheika, her brother is gone so it should be a little easier now."_

My heart was pounding against my chest I looked at a recent entry with today's date_. "I know someone entered my office and I am sure it was that girl or should I say woman, she has such beauty but to bad I might have to get rid of her too. I will find there is always a way I have to make sure this doesn't get out; Satoshi did from an accident after all._ _He was right all along, Oh Satoshi he will pay I swear he won't get away with this!_ I hugged the journal close to my chest; I then closed the small drawer. I put the key back and then light was turned on "My such a pretty sight." I spun around and saw Seito leaning against the doorway.

I glared at him "you killed Satoshi, how could you?! Also you were planning to kill Cheika. You are a greedy basterd!" he smirked "Yes that may be true but honestly I do or well did loved Cheika but Money talks Mai." He then walked in and closed the door behind him, and then I heard a click. _Is he going to kill me?_ I then said "but I don't understand! Why? Is it really for all for money?" he smirked "like I said Money talks, I had to deal with Satoshi snooping around now you. Honestly luck was on my side that day, I found him exiting my office. I chased him down and as he reached the staircase, down he went." I felt tears fall from my face he walked over and wiped them off my cheek "now it's going to be ok, make sure you say hi to him for me."

I moved away but he grabbed my wrist making my drop the book. I tried to move away but he only gripped harder, I yelped in pain. He threw me on the ground, "To bad such a pretty girl but oh well it happens." I crawled away but stopped as my back hit the shelf, my heart pounded in my ears. I felt a panic attack coming on; he grabbed a multi-tool out of his desk. I saw a small knife drawn; I leaped up and moved fast. I unlocked the door but he lunged at me.

I moved behind his desk but he leaped over and pinned me to a window. I heard it crack slightly from the pressure, "don't even try to scream I will stab you in the throat before you even have the chance." I felt a tears run down my face _"please someone help me, anyone! Satoshi!"_ The lights above us and the lamps light bulb shattered, _"SEITO!"_ I felt the room shift and everything was shaking, books started to fly off the shelf.

They flew at Seito's head and he moved away from me, I rushed out the door and grabbed the journal on my way out. I saw the gang running down the hall, "Mai!" I leaped into Lin's arms. I cried "Help me please Its Seito! He killed Satoshi and he was planning to kill Cheika!" Lin passed me off to Ayako as the men rushed into the office. They rushed in to see Seito tossed to the ground, "On nomaku sanmanda basaaradan kan!" Seito backed away and left the room, the men went in and Monk lifted him by the collar.

"Looks like someone forgot there manners, what did you do to Mai?" he smirked "nothing really I didn't get the chance to teach her a lesson. A thrash here and there nothing to special but it's very hard to hurt such a lovely and beautiful young lady." Lin face darkened and looked away, and Monk felt the same. Monk loved Mai like if she was his own daughter, he looked at this man with pure hatred and for him to hate someone was very rare thing.

"John call the police" he left the room glaring at Seito. (switch) Mai saw John walking down the hall with his cell phone in hand. Ayako was by the stairway comforting Cheika; I made her read the last page. Eventually the police came and took Seito away, I handed them the small journal and I told them what happened.

I stood by my door and I saw Lin walk up to me, "Mai are you ok?" I nodded and he held me in his arms. " I am sorry I didn't listen Lin but I had to do something" he then said "its ok Mai but that was dangerous but I am glad we closed this case quickly if we didn't then he would of killed Cheika."

"Still Lin I feel bad I put myself in that position and made everyone worried." I looked up at him "Its ok Mai don't worry" the police left. The next morning we wrapped up everything and ready to head out. "Thank you so much, all of you." I saw Satoshi appear next to her and she smiled "Satoshi I am so sorry" he shook his head "its ok Cheika don't be, you were in love and I was doing my job as a brother."

He winked at me and as he vanished he said _"I love you Cheika."_ She thanked us all and as we drove off I saw her fade in the distance, I smiled to myself. "Mai" I looked up to see Naru looking at me through the review mirror "next time don't do anything that stupid again." I glared at him but softened into a smile "whatever you say you tea loving Narcissist."

Lin drove me home that night; he walked me to my door. I unlocked my door, I turned to him and before I could say goodnight his lips were against mine. My heart felt like it was going to explode, he then said "I love you." I couldn't help but smile and I said "I love you too." He began to kiss me again, he picked me up and when he stepped in he kicked the door closed.

**Yay haha some line and mai haha anyways I hoped you liked it! Tata for now!**


	7. New member

**Mai you naughty girl you! Anyways I liked the responses for Breach a new addition! Thank you for those who reviewed and message. For the ideas and help I really appreciate it. Also thanks to everyone for supporting CURSED as well. Anyway enough with my mush on with the story, P.S. this chappy if you read the first part of breach you know Alice perspective this is Mai's. ALSO happy birthday to LynnPotter221, yay! Thanks to missavatar1470 for the mansion idea :D hope you guys like this!**

I woke up the sound of my cell phone going off, "h-hello?" "Mai! You are an hour late and with have a new case get out of bed and hurry to work!" I cringed at Naru's tone; I ended the call and leaped out of bed. Honestly big mistake, I grabbed my sides and groaned in pain. I felt my cheeks heat up thinking about the night before. I shook my head "no time I am late and Naru is going to kill me!"

After racing through my shower I ran to work which was practically killing me. My body was sore and I felt very tired; I flew through the door seeing Naru shaking hands with a male client. The client left the room and I said "sorry Naru guess I didn't hear my alarm go off." He just gave me a glare and said "well then since you are finally here I want you will start packing up equipment. Lin call the rest of the crew we need to start moving out."

I groaned in annoyance and started to move the gear around and grabbing some boxes. I looked at Lin and I found him staring at me. I couldn't help but smiled at him; he smiled back at me. I couldn't help but blush, I quickly turned away going back to my business. After about 15mins I heard the door open and Monk appeared, "hey how's it going Mai?!" I smiled "alright just a little tired" he patted me on the head and he started helping me with the equipment. I grabbed a box and slowly made my way down the stairs; with the box being a little too tall I couldn't see too well, causing me to miss my footing.

I closed my eyes but felt someone grab on to me, I opened my eyes and saw a girl. She had dark eyes and dark long hair but had a red tint to it; I burst out laughing from relief which caused her to laugh with me. She took the box from me which she did with ease "where does it go?" I took her in and noticed she was beautiful, she also had an accent. "Oh um follow me by the way my name is Mai Taniyama what's yours?" I showed her the van and as she set the box in the back and she said "My name is Alice Hunter I am sure you can tell I have an accent." I was stunned at her response _is she a mind reader?_

I nodded and "yea are you American?" I nodded "yea my father is a business man and was transferred here." "Mai you are supposed to be working not goofing off with friends." I turned to see Naru, I then looked at Alice to my surprise wasn't drooling over Naru. She then said "Hello actually I saved your coworker and your equipment. From what it looks like I saved you from wasting money. I also helped her carry this box that was too heavy for her to carry."

I was amazed that she stood up against Naru; he shot her a glare and she was doing the same. I felt myself shrinking away in the background. Both dressed in black, it made them look even scarier; I could have sworn I saw lighting striking around them. Naru then said "well then that saves me from going out to find another assistant if this dummy got hurt." _What a jerk! _ Then I said "jezz Naru will you relax? Calling me a dummy is one thing but she saved me and your stupid equipment and this is how you treat her?!" she held up her hand "don't worry about it Mai, all that matters is that you're ok and the equipment is in one piece."

She was about to walk away and was about to put her headphone on, I grabbed her arm. I then felt a sudden chill; an image appeared it realized it was from the last case. Seito pinning me to the glass window threatening me that he would kill me. The image ended and I saw her out of breath and looked tired I couldn't help but ask "what did you see?" I could tell that she was stunned by my remark but before she could ask I said "I felt us connect and I do the same thing when I see something." "Are you clairvoyant?" we looked at Naru as he closed the back of the van. "Yes I am"

I saw him cross his arms and say " I will pay you if you come help us on this case" she raised an eyebrow at him "why do you want me all of a sudden you have Mai." I was surprised at her remark and I could tell Naru was annoyed even if he held no expression. "Well if you don't want money then I guess you can leave." As he was about to walk away she grabbed on to his arm, he gave her a glare and as she moved her hand away she gave him a glare right back at him. "Alright I will take your offer what is it you guys do?" "Well isn't it obvious we are paranormal researchers."

Alice looked at the van and rolled her eyes, "well since you are coming with us gather some of your things we will be staying with a client." I nodded "well anyone can give me ride?" I had an idea so I grabbed her by the arm and ran into the office. "Hey Lin can you help a friend of mine? She needs to get s few things to help us on this case."

He then said "New friend?" I nodded "she actually stood up against Naru it was kind of scary" he laughed. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out to his car. After a quiet car ride to her apartment we made it back to SPR, she went off to place her bag in the trunk. I hugged Lin and I said "thank you, oh you know what's cool she is clairvoyant!" he hugged me back and said "sounds like you and her might become great friends." I smiled and let go of Lin when I saw Monk. I raced off to Alice grabbing her by the arm.

"Hey Mai who do we have here?" I then said "Hey monk meet a new member of our team!" he held his hand out and she shook it "My name Is Houshou Takigawa" I couldn't help but smile "Nice to meet you." The moment was broken when Naru told everyone to get in the vehicles.

I dragged her with me into the van, the car started and off we went. I then said "Naru what is going on in this case?" Naru opened his file "This man says his house his haunted, he says he really needs our help due to the fact his female staff is involved." I nodded "anything in particular?" he shook his head "his grandson wakes up screaming from nightmares, staff members end up missing sometimes they find them alive other times never found. This all began when they recently moved in; at first it was knocking sounds typical poltergeist stuff now it's escalating."

I nodded _sounds something like the Labyrinth case _my thought was broken when Alice spoke up. "By the way what is your name?" he looked at her through the rear view mirror "Kazuya Shibuya and yours?" she smirked at him "My name is Alice Hunter" (Bold is English.)

"**You're American?" Alice nodded and said "yes my father was transferred her for business so here I am, how do you know English you speak Japanese well and really don't have an accent." He was silent for a moment "schooling and parents traveled a lot." **(Back to Japanese)  
I sat there slightly baffled on what they were talking about what was more baffling is Naru. I never really heard him speak English out in the open like that; even speak openly to a stranger. I smiled and couldn't help but think that Alice might be able to open up Naru. Something Masako or even I couldn't really do, _oh I think Masako might have competition once again._

I busted out laughing with that thought; all of them looked at me like I was insane. "I um remembered something don't mind me." Then Alice broke out laughing, I smacked her in the shoulder and she smacked my leg. I was very excited for this especially that I have gained new friend.

-Ghost Hunt-

We arrived and saw a huge mansion stand before us, the outside painted white. A large blue door stood tall, It was beautiful but just looking at it made me feel uneasy. I looked at Alice and she had the same expression on her face. "Mai are you ok?" I looked at Monk and said "are you getting a weird vibe from this place or is it just me?" He gave me a questioning look "Maybe you are feeling that way because of an old case we dealt with before, you remember the Urado case? It was in a huge manor like this but this one I way smaller." I nodded "Yea maybe your right."

I looked around noticing the trees look terrible, it's early October and the condition they were in seemed like late November to December. I saw Naru walk up to me "Mai start unloading and have Alice help you" he nodded _wait he called her by her first name too._ I shook my head and I found her talking to the rest of the members of SPR. I tapped her on the shoulder; she smiled at my direction "hey Mai what's up?" I pointed to the van "yay heavy lifting" he smirked at her and had her follow me to the van.

When I stepped into this mini mansion I was stunned, it was beautiful a grand room with a large staircase. A red velvet rug ran from the main entrance all the way up the staircase, "wow." I felt Monk pat my head "nice place, come on Mai" I followed him to the far right and through a double door. I was once again stunned "wow! This is huge!" I set the box down on the table, a large dark wooden table stretched across the room. Art work covered the walls, I left the room.

As I was walking pass the stairs I felt someone watching me, I looked up and saw a shadow fly by. I looked at the top of the stairs, _was that my mind playing games or did I really see something?_ "Mai? You ok?" I saw Alice walk up and stand next to me "um I could have sworn I saw somebody." "Um maybe it's someone who lives here?" I shrugged "maybe" I heard the door close "Mai!" I glared at Naru _Jezz can't you say my name a little nicer?_ He walked up with a clip board in hand "take the temperature in rooms." I nodded "ok and is the client going to stay?" He shook his head

"They are gone; they went to some family dinner, Take Monk or John with you." I ran off to base and saw everyone setting up "Hey Monk we have to go take temperatures." He groaned I annoyance "I hate that job" I laughed "I do to but let's try not to have a grumpy Naru on our hands." In the dinning was a door and on the floor plan it lead to a small receiving room. We opened the door to see a fire place in the room with a love seat and a recliner. A small round table in the center, "so Mai what do you think of this Alice girl?"

As I wrote down the temperature in my chart I said "she seems really cool, I feel like we are going to be close friends." "Well I am sure she will fit in just fine, so has she said anything about Naru?"I rolled my eyes "surprisingly she hasn't! It's actually nice to have a girl on the team that isn't drooling over Naru for once." He started to laugh "you and Masako would!" "Well I know that but I have someone else in my life and I am quite happy, Masako can have him if she likes." Monk raised an eyebrow at me "Yea but I can tell that Naru doesn't like Masako that way or ever will."

I shrugged "well I hope she will eventually get that because I did and look at me now. I have Lin now and I am quite happy." We heard a scream echo through the halls "That sounded like Masako!" we raced out the room and up the stairs, I saw Alice pinned against the railing with Masako on top of her, "Alice, Masako are you ok?!" She nodded "yea luckily I was here to be a cushion for her, whatever it was sent her flying!" Monk looked deep in thought then said "we just barely got here and the spirits here are already acting up."

She helped Masako up and fixed her hair that was slightly disheveled, _wow even with Messy hair she still looks pretty, _as she fixed her she said"Yea usually they do take a while isn't it like 24 hours or so?" I felt someone presence and realized Naru and Lin standing behind me, "correct." _Did Naru just acknowledge her remark? Not only that but also it looks like she knows her stuff. Well she is clairvoyant so she must of have done her homework,_ "well apparentlyit's in my room but now it's gone."

It got silent and I all I could say to break the silence "Some um how about I make everybody some tea?" But then the lights went out, "what's going on" Alice voice shook as she spoke. I felt the temperature dropped, I felt arms wrap around me. "Don't worry Mai" I relaxed when I noticed it was Lin's voice. I felt a slight chill, and before I knew it everything around me went black.

-ghost hunt-

My eyes began to adjust themselves, the lights flickered on and I noticed I was gripping Alice's wrist. "Alice?" _why am I grabbing her wrist so hard? What happened? Why can't I remember anything?_ I let go of her arm and she slowly stood up, I could tell I irritated the skin. As she walked away she rubbed that spot, "What happened?"

He pulled me close to his chest; the sound of his heart beat was comforting. "You were possessed" _I was possessed? How did that happened? Oh god I almost hurt Alice from the looks of it! _Lin picked me up bridal style, he walked over and opened one of the guest room's doors and walked in. "Is Alice ok Lin?" he nodded "she is fine just a little frightened." He placed me on the bed; I felt myself slowly started to fade "I am so tired Lin" "then get some rest we will be close by ok?" I nodded and felt myself slip into darkness.

**Yay that's it for now I hoped you like it! Sorry if some of the characters don't seem themselves but don't worry I will fix that, anyways tata for now! Thanks for your reviews and supporting this story! Octoberyuki.**


	8. Nevermore

**Another chapter hooray! Anyways um nothing else to say at the moment hopes you enjoy the chapter.**

_I opened my eyes; I slowly sat up and noticed I was in the grand hall. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs; I quickly made my way over and saw a woman. She had her back towards me but she had long luscious dark hair and wore a black Kimono. "Alice?" She didn't respond or even stopped to look at me, she just kept going up. _

"_Wait!" I raced after her and saw her disappear in one of the guest rooms. I slowly opened the door; she stood before her window. Her skin glowed under the moonlight; her hair flowed from the gentle breeze. I walked up and saw her smiling "your back! Just like you promised." Before I could see who she was taking too_ I woke up.

I threw on a white shirt and blue skinny jeans; I threw my hair up in a messy bun. I opened the door and rushed my way downstairs to base, "Naru!" I saw him quickly look up and Lin flinched in his seat (he is human guys.) "I had a dream." I noticed Alice was sitting next to him looking through something; I walked over and took a seat next to him.

"I saw a woman in my dream" I heard a slight gasp; I looked up and saw Alice staring at me. "She was looking out the window and said something like 'your back just like you promised." Alice leaped out her seat "No way! Did she have long hair and wait a minute, here Naru found some photos." I took the photo from her hand, Fair skin and long dark hair. She wore the same Kimono I saw in my dream but she had an uncanny resemblance to Alice but Alice skin was Olive toned. "Whoa Alice you and this woman have an uncanny resemblance" Alice rolled her eyes "Yea apparently cause I have been hearing this all morning."

She put the photo down "Sorry Alice but its true anyways I am going to make some tea."

"Mai Take Lin with you" I glared at Naru but I softened my gaze _well after yesterday makes sense. _Lin stood up giving me a soft smile, as we walked through the door he grabbed me hand. "Morning" he quickly stopped pulling me into an embrace "Morning Beautiful." I couldn't help but blush "Awe Lin and again did I mention"

"I know Mai for the hundredth time that I'm perfect." I laughed and he tugged me along to the kitchen, as I walked through the hallway I felt a slight nauseous feeling in my stomach. "Ugh my stomach feels funny" I looked at him "There is a heavy feeling in the air right now." I walked in the kitchen to see a maid stirring something in a huge silver pot, she turned around and smiled.

"Good morning Mr., Nakamura requested I make you and your crew breakfast, it will be out shortly." He violet eyes gleamed with peace; her luscious midnight blue shined and fell in waves to her lower back. "Um thank you but do you have a kettle I would like to make some tea for my friends." She nodded as she wiped her fair skinned hands on her black apron; she was kind enough to put water in the kettle and on the stove for me. "Oh thank you, what is your name?" she went back to stir the soup and said "Lilly" she turned off the stove and was kind enough to cart our cups of freshly made tea and the soup that she was kind enough to make for us.

Once in the dining hall I helped her set up the plates; "Naru are you going to eat?" I looked up and he still had his nose stuck in his folder, "Naru?" His eyes peeked over the folder giving me a cold glare "In. ." I shivered from his fierce gaze and just helped Lilly finish the set up. "Well something smells delicious!" Monk entered the room with Ayako and Masako "Morning! Thanks to Lilly I only helped her set up really and did the tea." They began to take their seats when the lights went off; Naru's radio went off "Kazuya?"

"John where are you?" I backed up into Lin "L-Lin I'm scared" this is the first time in a long time I admit to someone I am scared. After unknowingly being possessed a couple of times, it gets to you after time. "I am still in the library with Alice, we are heading over."

"_Yuzuki" _We heard a scream "don't touch me!" Naru turned on a flash light to see Lilly cowering in fear _Yuzuki? Who is that?_ Ayako rushed over placing an arm around the maid trying to comfort her. "STAY AWAY!" I felt the pressure in the room build up; Ayako was thrown across the room like a rag doll. "Ayako!" The double door flew open "Mai!"

"Alice?!" I sighed in relief, she shined her phone at my face "You ok?" I nodded; her cell beeped "damn it my cell is dying." We heard someone groan in pain; "Ayako!" Naru flashed his light on her. Monk held her up by the waist, I smiled and a sigh of relief escaped my lips. "I'm ok" I turned to see a Lilly crying, "It's happening again! I just want this to stop." The room suddenly became very cold;_ "Yuzuki."_

I heard a slight crack; Naru shined his light around in time to see the soup bowls shatter. Lin and I fell to the ground with him on top covering me from the glass and warm liquid,"YUZUKI!" The lights flickered back on and the damage was incredible. Glass and liquid was all over the table, but what was the most shocking are what was in the center.

A dead black bird with wings spread out like it was flying; "w-what is that." Alice's voice shook from shock; I saw her back stained from the soup. A few tiny shards stuck to her back. Luckily it seems they weren't sharp enough to cut her back; she was helping John up who seemed UN harmed. Naru walked up to the dead bird "It's a raven and that's not all, something is carved on the table."

We all moved forward to get a good look "quoth the raven nevermore "monk read. _That sounds a little familiar but why can't I think of it? I know I heard it at school at some point!_ "Hey Naru when John and I were in the library, the books were filled with poets such as Hawthorne and Poe."

He crossed his arms across his chest "get to the point" I glared at him _jezz always business with you, why can't you be a little nicer?_ I saw Alice biting her tongue but continued"Well that quote is from his popular story 'The Raven'. It talks about the loss of his love one, I am sure I can find it in the library." He nodded and I saw Masako glaring at Alice, _ugh she has a serious problem. _"If that's the case I want you to find it for me.

Everyone else help clean up, also I want Monk and Lin to make charms for this woman and rest of the staff. Ms., Hara I want you tend to Ms., Matzusaki." Everyone began to move; I walked up to Lilly and said "Has this happened before?" She nodded "yes" I waved Naru over; as he walked over he said "Ma'am explain." She took a deep shaky breath, "every single time this happens to someone they end up missing. Now since it was directed at me. I am going to be next" she began to cry.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "how was this directed to you?"

"Because I felt him touch my shoulder, I felt his breath against my neck! He threw your friend across the room for Christ sake!"

Naru then said "what happened to the last girl?" she shook her head "they never found her" then I said "do you have a photo of this girl or something?" she nodded and took out a locket hidden in her blouse, "she was my best friend, we both came here looking for a job. We were so lucky that they both let us work here but now I don't even know!" We looked at the small photo and saw Lilly with a girl with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes smiling back at us.

"Hey Naru have you noticed that the woman we saw in the photo had long dark hair? Lilly has long hair and so does her friend who ended up missing, and from what she said the spirit did this to her friend before she vanished. Lilly has long hair too Naru" I felt him tense up. "Mai you may be on to something, Lilly did this only happen to women who have long hair?"

She nodded "Now that you put it that way yes, but it just can't be long hair it has to be dark like the woman in the paintings the previously lived here. The reason I am sure of that because our other maid Sakura has long hair but its dirty blonde color, she was already here when I arrived."

I felt my heart leap in my chest "Naru" our eyes locked and he said "Alice." He moved away and I followed, he grabbed his radio "John!" Every second was killing me when John didn't answer, "Hello Kazuya."

"John you need to come back, this case has taken a turn and Alice is in danger do you hear me?" I saw Naru pacing, _wow I haven't seen Naru this anxious in a long time but I don't blame him this just case did a 360 degree turn. _"Kazuya the door won't open!" Naru clenched his free hand into a fist. "Lin, Alice is in danger! Monk I want you to stay here and protect Lilly. Don't let her out of your sight!" We all raced out of the room only to find the door wouldn't budge. "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" I looked at Lin "That's Alice we have to do something!"

Lin and Naru nodded at each other and both kicked the door open; Lin raced in and whistled releasing his shiki. I looked in to see John splashing holy water at a spirit; the spirit screamed in anger. The shelves in the room began to shake; books began to fall to the floor with a heavy thud. John flew across the room hitting the wall hard; "John!" I screamed his name but he didn't respond.

I turned back and saw the shelf behind Alice was tipping back and forth "Alice look out!" she turned around and tried to run; I noticed hands rose up from the floor beneath her wrapping around her ankles holding her down preventing her to move. She turned her head at my direction; our eyes locked "Take it!" She threw a book at my direction ; she then dropped to the floor curling up into a ball; Alice screamed at the top of her lungs in fear.

I grabbed the book and raced towards her. But I didn't go anywhere for Lin reached out grabbed me around the waist preventing me to reach her. To my surprise I saw Naru race pass Lin and I; "Naru!" He leaped on top of Alice and hugged her close. The shelf fell, "ALICE! NARU!"

**That's it for now omg this was tough for me, but I did it if you see some hiccups I am so sorry I stayed up till like 1 in the morning trying to finish this chapter I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks guys and tata for now! Disclaimer: I don't own GH and some of the poems or poem quotes used or mentioned in this story the only thing I own is Alice. Octoberyuki **


	9. Alice's Pov (Nevermore)

**Authors note: HEY this is Alice's POV the reason I added this to Cursed because it has some important stuff to the case in my point of view. But you don't have to read if you don't want to since this her view and not Mai's and I mean at some point the will discuss it altogether yes? So if you read this hope you enjoy it **** I present you a small piece from "Breach"**

'Beep…beep…beep!' I groaned in annoyance and hit the dismiss option on my cell; I threw it across the room. I sluggishly made my way out of bed and carelessly threw my clothes out of my duffle bag. After what seemed like forever I finally found something to wear. I threw on black skinny jeans and flats with gray v neck cashmere sweater.

I grimaced in pain as I brushed the knots out of my hair; as I finally finished grooming I couldn't help but wonder about the woman in my vision. I found my cellphone near the door and it read six o' clock in the morning.

I sighed _I hate waking up early but hey I am here to work._ I opened the dining hall door and saw Lin and Naru at the table talking with a man. I slowly approached the group; the man turned his attention towards me. His gaze lingered on me what seemed like a minute before he said something "My what a beautiful young lady, what's your name?" I felt like this was a good sweat drop moment "Alice Hunter" Naru cleared his throat. "Alice this is our client Mr, Yukio Nakamura" I bowed slightly and said "nice to finally meet you Mr Nakamura" he smirked, his icy blue eyes practically violating my figure. "Please call me Yukio, how funny it's like my dream has come true."

I gave him a questioning look and I took a glance at Naru, but his face was expressionless. "Pardon sir?" I saw him blush "your boss Mr., Shibuya was asking me about the woman in the painting. She has an uncanny resemblance to you and what I meant when I said 'my dream come true' is that I always wished I was able to appreciate her beauty in reality and right now it seems like I am looking right at her." I felt my cheeks heat up slightly _great I thought doing this I would be able to get away from men like this but he is sweet. _ "Oh um thank you Yukio" Naru cleared his throat and Yukio looked at him "Oh right I am sorry anyways like I was saying I found these paintings when we were moving in, so I am sorry I honestly don't know anything about them.

But this house has been empty for quiet sometime. Now these photos I brought you, I found them hidden in our library across the hall; feel free to take a look. Now I must attend to some paper work and such if you need anything please feel free to give me a call." When he left I took a seat, "well then find anything new?" He nodded and pulled out a black folder "well what he said is true, this house has been empty for quiet sometime." He then handed me a photo. "Yukio found this in the Library, when Mr., Nakamura moved in he found it in great condition just dusty. So everything in there was owned by the previous people that lived here."

I couldn't help but wonder about this woman,_ in my vision this woman felt depressed. Why did she feel that way when that man came in?_ Naru handed me the black and white photo; there she was again but this time she was standing in front of the house. "Naru!" I heard someone running up to us; a chair next to him moved. I glanced up to see Mai, "I had a dream about a woman" a small gasp escaped from my lips. I looked up at Mai, _No way…she saw her too? _"She was looking out the window and said something like 'your back just like you promised." My heart leaped "NO way!" I said as I leaped out my chair, "She said something of the sort in my vision! Did she have long hair and wait a minute, here Naru found some photos."

I handed her the photo that was in my hand; her eyes widened. She looked at the photo then back at me "Whoa you and this woman have a uncanny resemblance Alice." I rolled my eyes "apparently because I have been hearing that all morning"

She placed the photo down "Sorry Alice but its true anyways I am going to make some tea." _Tea sounds really yummy right now, _"Mai Take Lin with you_"_ I snickered at her glare. I stopped when Naru gave me a cold stare; I smiled and gave him a wink. Lin stood up and followed Mai out; he grabbed her hand as they vanished through the double door.

I smiled _how cute!_ My thoughts were interrupted when Naru cleared his throat "How about we come back down to earth to a thing called reality." We did our stare off again which now I like to think of it as a little game now, but for some reason I couldn't take it seriously and laughed. I noticed a glimmer of confusion shinned in his eyes, "sorry I am being silly what can I do?"

"Beginning to wonder you intelligence but anyways since you're up bright and early I want you to go to that library" I ignored his comment but knowing myself didn't let it go entirely. "Why no problem your majesty and would like me to bring you a snack while I'm it?" I began to laugh as he just gave a glare, "sorry not going to let that remark go this time." He cleared his throat "take this map, I circled it and if you find anything come back right away."

I nodded "wait didn't you say that you didn't want any of us to go alone?" As if god sensed our dilemma I heard the Dining hall door open, "Morning Kazuya, Morning Alice." I smiled "John!" I ran over to him and locked arms with him, "John how about you be my body guard while I snoop around the Library?" I saw him give me a nervous smile; I looked at Naru as he just gave me a nod.

"Well then off we go!" I dragged the poor boy out the room, "alright from the floor plan the room is located right across from us down the hall second door on the left." (Sorry hope that made sense I picture it but having a hard time describing it.) John and I reached the hallway; I immediately felt sick to my stomach, "Alice? Are you alright?" I nodded "yea I think so" he opened the door and a large library stood before us, "Whoa." Tanned tile flooring, dark maple shelves that held tons of books.

A stone marble roman fireplace shined at the end of the room. "So John while we are looking I think we should get more acquainted! So what is it that you do? Do you have any abilities?"

"Well I am a priest and I do exorcisms." _Wow he is so young to do that for a living, _"wow that's pretty cool I tell you what I wouldn't be able to do that, major props to you John." I smiled when I heard him laugh; as I walked pass the shelves I noticed something. "Hey John have you noticed these books all went from happy go lucky sappy romance books to dark poetry?"

"Now that you mention yes I do, Nathaniel Hawthorn, Edgar Allen Poe, and Charles Baudelaire." I nodded while I listen to him name off the authors he found "I love this kind of stuff but wow this guy had an obsession!"_ This guy that owned the place really seemed to like the dark side of the human mind. _"Check out this painting, these must be the people who owned this home previously." The painting hung above the marble roman style fireplace. The painting was of a man and with the woman in my vision; she sat on a black antique chair with the man standing right beside her. She wore an elegant white dress; her hair fell like a veil on her slim body. The man had fair skin, his hazel eyes stared back at me. He had blonde short hair that reached the upper half of his ear.

She had a small smile plastered on her face "Maybe it's just me but her smile looks so fake, it's like she is forcing herself to smile."

"She looks quite a bit like you Alice" I groaned "AH! Not you too John" He held his hands up in surrender "well then maybe not" I began to laugh but our moment was once again cut short when the lights flickered off.

"Um John please tell me you turned off the lights" I heard a beep "Kazuya?" I felt the room temperature drop, "John where are you?" I pulled out my cell phone using it as a flash light, "We are still at the Library we are going to head over there right now."

I navigated us to the door, he opened the door and we both rushed out the room. We flew through the double door; the first person that came into mind was Mai.

"Mai!" I flashed my light around and found her with Lin who had his arms wrapped around her protectively. I made my way over to her "you ok?" she nodded. My phone beeped "damn it my cell is dying. _"I'm glad she didn't get possessed again." _ I heard someone crying, I flashed my light at a woman. "It's happening again! I just want this to stop." I felt the room get ice cold _"Yuzuki"_ I froze at the voice that echoed through the room. I heard something crack; Naru shined the light around just in time to see bowls shatter. My Instincts took over and I leaped on John covering him from the glass and warm liquid; "YUZUKI!"

The lights flickered back on and the damage was incredible; Glass and liquid was all over the table. But what was the most shocking are what was in the center. A dead black bird with wings spread out like it was flying; "w-what is that" I said as I helped John up. Naru walked up to the dead bird "It's a raven and that's not all, something is carved on the table."

We all moved forward to get a good look "quoth the raven nevermore "monk read. Something in my head clicked. "Hey Naru when John and I were in the library, the books were filled with poets such as Hawthorne and Poe.

He crossed his arms across his chest "get to the point" I glared at him, _well then I will._ "Well that quote is from his popular story 'The Raven'. It talks about the loss of his love one, I am sure I can find it in the library."

He nodded and I caught a glance at Masako who was glaring at me, _what's her problem?_ "If that's the case I want you to find it for me. Everyone else help clean up, also I would like Monk and Lin to make charms for this woman and rest of the staff. Also Ms., Hara I want you to tend to Ms., Matzusaki." I gave John a look and we left the room "Alice are you alright?" I nodded "yes I am fine I am just glad you're ok" I saw him blush a little and I giggled.

We walked into the library and began skimming the shelf, "Ah here we go!" I pulled out a book that tittled 'Famous Poems of Poe.' I began skimming through it, and the page stopped at The Raven. A photo was stuck in the gutter of the book; I pulled it out a noticed it was her again with the man we saw in the giant self-portrait. (look up a book diagram apparently that what it's called when it's in that gap between a page to the next,)

I turned over the photo and it had a name on the back. "Yuzuki" I froze. "So Yuzuki is this woman we seen in the painting." I nodded at John; I looked at the page and noticed a line from the story was underlined. "For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore-

Nameless here for evermore."

"Alright so I guess I can say this man was madly in love with this woman." John nodded "love can drive people to do insane things." _Apparently! _

"John!" I leaped about a foot in the air "Damn Naru you are going to give me a heart attack!" John pulled out his radio and answered back "Hello Kazuya."

"John you need to come back, this case has taken a turn and Alice is in danger do you hear me?" I froze in place and looked at John who was doing a good job keeping his cool. "Alice grab the book and let's go" We both raced to the door; John jiggled the door handle but the door wouldn't budge.

"Kazuya the door won't open!" I clutched book tightly to my chest, I cringed as a rush of energy coursed through my body; a vision appeared.

_I saw Yuzuki opening her window; a man crawled into her room from her window. "You came!" He stood up and I noticed it wasn't the man she was with in the painting. He wrapped his arms around and kissed her passionately. I wish I could look away but sadly this thing is on auto pilot. _

_He then sat her down on the bed and looked deeply into her eyes. "I promise Yuzuki I will take you away, he can't keep us apart." She smiled "I know and don't worry in due time but right now he won't let me out of his sight ever since what happened, the only time he does is when he retires for the evening." I saw a smile appear on his face "I have an idea but for now we can only meet like this."_

_She nodded and then I saw her smile turn into a frown. "I hear someone coming! You have to leave!" I could tell they have been doing this for a while; he practically flew his way out the window. She closed her window took her seat and began to sing a song. (She sings it in Japanese but this is an English translation I found, it's an old Japanese folk song I found called cherry blossom,)_

"_Oh, see the hazy moon rising o'er the banks,_

_Rows of cherry trees standing o'er the stream,_

_How I love the cherry blossoms in the moonlight!_

_How can I describe for you the night like in a dream?"_

I opened my eyes and noticed I was singing the song, "Alice?" I looked at John and I stopped _"Yuzuki?"_ I felt cold air wrap around my body, I slowly turned my head. The man from the painting spirit was staring right at me, he slowly reached out but I backed away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He glared right at me "how dare you! You are mine! No one can have you!"

John raced over and began to splash holy water at the spirit. He cried in pain making the book shelves shake; the door flung open. A loud and piercing whistle echoed through the air, I saw white lights race through the air and pierce the spirit. John was flung back with such force he hit the far end of room.

"Alice look out!" I turned to see the shelf behind me beginning to fall; I tried to run but something held me in place. I turned at Mai "Take it!" I threw the book her way. I fell to the ground and curled up into a ball and screamed. I felt someone jump on top of me, and before I could even see who it was I blacked out.

**Yay cliffy! Hope you liked it! Sorry if somethings see weird or like Hello yuki? Grammer! And such, I am sorry and I will do my best to definitely get better! Um I don't own the childern's folk song and I do not own any of the poetry that was used in this chapter and sadly don't own a GH.**


	10. My friends secret, My gift unveiled

**Hello sorry I haven't updated! I was gone all Saturday at a marching band festival for my brother and it was awesome! Anyways how you guys doing? Let me know yes?! Also I hope you enjoy this!**

My heart almost stopped beating; "Oh my god Lin! Do something!" He released me from his protective embrace and raced over to the shelf. I heard a soft moan behind me, "John oh thank god are you ok?" he slowly lifted his head and looked straight at me. "Aye mate I am fine" he then saw Lin trying to move the shelf.

"Oh my lord Alice" he got up quickly and was wincing as he made his way over. He helped Lin Move the shelf over and away from Naru and Alice. Once they threw the shelf aside I was shock to see Naru still awake and not unconscious. "Naru are you ok?" He picked up Alice bridal style and said "I am fine" he left without saying another word with Alice. We heard footsteps coming from the hall and saw Mr., Nakamura enter the room "What happened here?"

Lin walked up to him and said "I apologize but the spirit that inhabits this house attacked our boss and a fellow coworker; please accept our apology for disturbing you." I noticed look at me then John and said "Mr., Shibuya, is he alright and what about your coworker? Which one?" I then walked up and said "Alice, the girl with the dark hair" I saw a glimmer in his eye "Oh my, is she going to be alright? That poor girl!"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a glare, _ugh dirty man! You only like her because of her appearance i swear if you lay a finger or go near that girl I swear I will ask a ghost to give you hell!_ "She is fine, don't worry Mr., Shibuya took very _good_ care of her" I emphasized on the word good. He cleared his throat "I see well I am glad they are both fine, now I have much work to attend to so if you need anything give me a call."

I saw him leave quickly as I gave him an intense glare, "Mai I think with all the glares Naru has given you, has made you an expert at glaring." I smiled at Lin "Well he was asking for it!" he smiled and placed his hand on my head "Is that why you stretched the term good?" I nodded and he said "Well when he first saw her he was practically violating her with his eyes." I felt myself get grumpy "that pervert" I turned to see John laughing and I said "Come on let's all go back to base so I can patch poor John up."

But before we left the hall "Oh I should make Naru tea, I have a feeling after that shelf landing on him he is going to be very…Pleasant" we made a quick pit stop the kitchen and then walked over to base. "Mai" and I then said "Tea?" he looked up annoyed. I quickly walked over and placed his tray down; "Calm you Narcissist be happy I made you tea." He just gave me cold glare, "Lin did you find anything?"

"Yes I did, it's small but seems useful." Naru and I walked over and hovered from behind. "This house was abandoned for about twenty or so years; the man and woman that owned it were Norio Matsomoto and Yuzuki Matosomoto. What's interesting is that I found out that Norio did indeed die here but Yuzuki I have nothing. I found a photo; it's them with their staff." I saw the black and white photo of Norio and Yuzuka with their staff appear. I skimmed through them until I saw a man that caught my eye; for some reason I couldn't look away from his face.

I felt myself get light all of a sudden "I don't feel…" before I could finish; it got dark. _A bright light appeared before me; I sat up to see the library's fire place lit. I turned around and saw Yuzuki against the bookcase fiercely kissing another man. My jaw dropped "WHAT?" why do I always get the scary or awkward dreams?! That is not Norio who in the world is she locking lips with! He pulled away and I quickly stood up and walked around them to get a good look at the man. He was about Monks height and had the same hairstyle as Lin but it was brown and he had green eyes. _

_His fair skin plus Yuzuki's glowed beautifully from the fireplace's light that created a calm atmosphere. "Yuzuki I love you" she smiled and said "Sora I love you too but Norio, he won't let me go." He cupped her cheek with his hand, "don't worry Yuzuki I won't let him get in the way of our love." I turned to see the door open; my heart leaped in my chest. 'Norio', I saw Sora and Yuzuki turn around and fear filled their eyes. "How dare you lay a hand on my woman!" he rushed over; Sora stood in front of Yuzuki protectively. I flintched at the force of how Norio hit Sora across the face; Sora turned around glaring at Norio. "Leave you are never to come back or to see my wife again do you hear me!?"_

_Sora looked at Yuzuki and then back at Norio, he then left the room with a long gash on his face and anger in his heart. Yuzuki began to cry "You are mine and no one elses, my sweat Beatrice." She sighed "Norio stop comparing me to woman in your silly literature!" He glared "You use to love the literature I use to read to you, like Rappaccini's Daughter. You are like his daughter Beatrice, she symbolizes beauty and life!"_

_She shook her head "I want you to see me as me! I am tired of your silly stories." He slapped her; I squeaked from the blow, "I am going to bed Norio I am tired and I am sorry for my behavior." She then quickly left the room;_ I opened my eyes and saw Lin looking down at me. I then said "I have much to tell you" he helped me stand up. "What did you see Mai?" Lin pulled out a chair for me and I turned to Naru.

"It was Yuzuki, she was having an affair with one of the staff members. His name is Sora and they both really loved each other. When Norio caught them he fired the man." Lin brought the Lap top over and popped up the photo back up for me, "can you point him out?" I nodded and quickly skimmed over the faces. "There" I pointed to him and said "That's him." I then said "When he caught him he slapped him, he left him a mark cause of his ring that he wore. I feel like this case if based on a love triangle kind of thing." Lin and Naru gave me a funny look "well it is! I mean not really I guess because Norio love Yuzuki but she loved Sora and he loved her. So not a triangle but it's a good way to put it I guess."

I noticed Naru got up and began to leave the room "hey where you going Naru?" He didn't say a word and just left "Fine don't answer me Jerk" I looked at Lin and he said "I think he is going to check on Alice" I then remembered what Madoka said _"he may not show it but he cares a lot about those close to him."_ I still felt a little confused _I mean I didn't know Alice long but Naru is a mysterious guy but hey he is a guy but a weird and Narcissistic one at that._

"Hey Lin do you think that by some miracle that Alice is growing on Naru" He stopped typing. "Honestly I don't know, but he just met her so I can't really say but now that you mention it you never know. For wearing black quite a bit she is the opposite, she is very nice but tough." I laugh "you got that right she is not afraid to give him and glare right back at him. Let's see if he likes a taste of his own medicine!" I smiled and stood up "well maybe she is the one to Breach Naru's icy fortress!"

I noticed John sitting at the far end of the table with ice pack on his head. "Oh my god here let me patch you up" I rushed over grabbing the nearby first aid. I cleaned the small scar and wrapped his forehead; the door open and saw the rest of them team come into the room. "Hey guys!" Monk rushed in and brought me into a bone crushing hug "Monk…can't…b-breathe!" Ayako smacked upside the head, causing monk to releasing me from his bone crushing grip. "Can't you see that you are killing her!?" As soon as she said that they began their usual ritual of arguing.

I slowly slipped away and made my way towards John again, "I am going to hide here with you, anyways how are you feeling?" He gave me as soft smile "actually I am feeling quite better now" I smiled "that's good." I heard the door open and I saw Naru walk in but I smiled as I saw Alice walk in. "Alice!" I dashed over and tackled her and said "I was so worried and how are you feeling?" She giggled; in a light hearted voice she said "I'm ok but don't mind me are all of you ok?" I felt her nodded as I still held on to her; I glanced to see John walk up to us.

"I am glad you are alright mate" _Awe John you are so sweet. _"Are you ok? Looks like that jerk of a spirit did a number on you."

"Don't worry mate a little banged up but I am fine." I saw her then look at Naru and laughed as she said "Good, yo boss what do we have so far?" he glared at her direction, I let go of her to catch her wink at him playfully. He hid his face behind a folder and said "Everyone listen I am not going to repeat myself, so pay attention Mai" I then gave Naru "Stupid Narcissist." I glanced to see Alice hold in her laughter, "This house was abandoned about twenty years give or take. The man who we know is the spirit of the house is named Norio Matsumoto, the woman is Yuzuki Matsomoto. From Mai's dream she had today looks like this is revolving around a love triangle."

"She saw Yuzuki with another man; Lin found an old staff photo in some records and the description she gave us about that man was an exact match." Again I saw Alice look at me making eye contact with her; giving me thumbs up. I smiled "Alice I don't need you to fall behind either." I bit my tongue and we turned our attention towards Naru again, "Norio caught them together and terminated the man."

"Sorry to interrupt but I have something to add to that." Everyone turned their attention towards Alice, "In the library I had a vision, it was Yuzuki with I am assuming was that man cause let me tell you it didn't look like Norio."

Lin quickly opened his laptop and began to type away, "He sneaked in through her bedroom window and said something like 'he can't keep us apart and something about taking her away." Mai tapped my shoulder "Did he have Lin sort of hair but slightly shorter also brown and green eyes?" She closed my eyes for a sec, "The hair and eyes yes but that's all I can remember."

Naru then said "Interesting" he walked away towards Lin and I rushed over. "Lin I think that might explain why we have not found a single record of her death, or why her spirit isn't present. She must of or might have left with Sora" I then turned towards Lin as he clacked away on his Lap top "It is possible, but we can't be too sure."

"Naru!" we turned over to see Masako slumped over on a chair, Naru and I rushed over. Alice kneeled in front of Masako ""hey what's wrong?" she still hid her mouth behind her kimono, "I never felt such sorrow and anger this strongly before. It's making me sick to my stomach" Naru came by and said "Is it Norio?" she nodded "he is looking for Yuzuki, he can't rest till he finds her."

Then I couldn't believe what I saw next, she then placed a hand against her chest and leaned against Naru "It's awful." _Really Masako, come one now. _Next thing I knew I saw Alice fly off the ground and land on the ground on her back with a thud. She groaned in pain and said "Damn it I swear if you don't stop I am going to-" Before she could finish John shouted her name "Alice!" He and I rushed to her aid "Are you ok?" I held my hand out to her. She smiled at me "Thanks." Then I felt like my mind connected with hers by an invisible force. We both cringed and a picture played out in our head.

_Yuzuki was in her bed room writing something in a small purple book. "I can't talk this anymore I don't love Norio! I want to be with Sora, but tonight is the night. I am going to run away with him so we can be together always." I heard footsteps; she then quickly got on her knees and pulled out the piece of the floor board. I saw her put the book in the hole and then put back the missing floorboard piece._

The vision ended and I looked at Alice "did you see that?" I nodded and said "yea let's go" we both raced out the room "Mai, Ali, wait!"' monk shouted. We ran up the stairs and stopped as soon as we reached the guest rooms, "Alice didn't I tell you to stay in my sight!" We turned and saw Naru; out of breath and angry.

Alice kept calm and said "sorry but Mai and I had a vision, everyone go into the guest room and find a loose piece of floorboard! When you find it pull it open, Yuzuki had a diary." I went to my room with Ayako, "Sheesh I feel like she is the next Naru!" As I got on my knees and began to feel around I said "Why do you say that?"

"Because she ordered us around and she isn't even our boss! She is new!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head "Come on Ayako don't be silly" I heard footsteps enter the room "Hey come over to Alice's room I think she found it." I stood up and said "Already?" he nodded  
Lin and I heard her yell HAHA!" I giggled; Ayako and I rushed over to see Alice rummaging through her bag but what she pulled out surprised me.

A switchblade the handle was and icy blue cracked colored grip, Lin broke the pregnant silence "Alice why do you have a blade with you?" She turned to our direction and noticed a glimmer of sadness in her eyes "um I walk a lot and most of the time alone so it is safety reason really. Sorry guys I really I am I didn't mean to scare you." She cleared her throat noticing she looked UN comfortable; she then walked to the back of the room. With one swift graceful movement the blade clicked open and began to pry open the loose floor board. "I haven't used it yet, only once but never hurt the guy, he wanted to have some fun with me. I am going to leave it at that" She put the blade away and stuffed it in her back pocket.

_Oh Alice_…"Eureka ladies and Gents I found it!" she smiled and walked over to Naru "Here." he opened it to the last entry "interesting, seems like she wanted to leave Norio for that man who now we know is Sora." Alice and I locked eyes and nodded, the vision we had was dead on. The lights went out, "Oh crud" Alice mumbled. Naru then pulled Alice out the room and we formed a circle around her. We faced the outside protecting her from whatever was coming our way.

"_Yuzuki"_ The room's temperature dropped, "TRAITOR!" The walls began to shake causing the antique chandelier above the grand hall to rattle. "Naru the spirit is furious, he has an intent to kill" Masako shouted. I felt light headed and the feeling of being pushed underwater came to me.

(Alice POV)

I felt something tackle to the ground "Mai?!" Her eyes were red as the blood that ran through my veins, "You whore! How dare you leave me for that pathetic servant? I gave you everything!"

She began to choke me; she sent the group around her flying. "Of a demon in my view" Norio quoted from one of Poe's works. "Alice!" I glanced to see Houshou and the others couldn't get to me for some reason; like a barrier of some sort was around Mai and me.

Damn it! _"Ali…its ok don't fear your gift. If you fear your gift yourself."_ I closed my eyes and thought _get off_…_just picture Mai flying off you and onto the ground, you can do it Alice._ _You can control this thing!_ "AH!"

I quickly sat up and saw Mai fly onto the ground; the barrier faded and Lin hit the back of her neck. She fell unconscious in his arms, "Alice are you alright?" John helped me off the ground and Ayako moved my hair away from my neck.

"Hm seems you will be alright but you are going to have some bruising." I nodded and made my way towards Mai, "is she ok?" Lin nodded "She is fine just UN conscious, Alice that stunt you pulled back there what was that?" I frowned "You have PK Abilities?" I turned around and nodded at Naru "I guess if that's what you call it, I was always able to do this as child. I never really use its cause it scares me, I had a bad experience as a child."

John placed a hand on my shoulder and Monk did the same on the other "Its ok we can help you, we are here for you." I smiled and said "thanks, but how are we going to get rid of him?"

I glanced over to see Lin leave the group and disappear in Mai's room.

(Lin's POV)

I carried Mai and gently placed her on her bed, _her abilities have increased at an incredible rate, even faster than before. I think it maybe from how she was exposed to the afterlife, the fact that she died. _I let out a heavy sigh, _from what Naru and I have been researching and what we found it all has been pointing to the same thing. _

_Exposure, but I am worried and afraid for Mai, she it's not going to be an every once in a while thing when she runs into spirits. It will be any spirit even the lower leveled spirits, those spirits are hard to see. _

_Those are the spirits that wipe out batteries and cameras to even appear like the Satoshi case we just had. Which is quite incredible because she see's these spirits as if they were actual people and still alive, not even Ms., Hara can do that. I cant help but worry._

(Alice POV)

We all surround Naru to hear him out, "Alright let's start preparing to wrap this up, Yuzuki didn't love Norio she loved one of her staff members Named Sora"

"Now it seems his reign may not end in his desperate search for his wife so I am sure it's safe to say she did runaway with Sora. But any woman such as Alice who holds a resemblance to Yuzuki either ends up missing or we presume dead. We need to get rid of him."

I nodded and Ayako said "This is like the Doll case with Ayumi, she wouldn't rest until she found her child Tomiko." (Animated series) "To answer your question Alice Lin and I will come up with a plan for now stick close by" Naru said. Everyone dispersed and it was only Naru and I standing.

"So I guess we head back to base?" we slowly made our way to base and before we entered the room he said "Alice, don't be afraid of your PK. Lin and I can help you the more you fear it the worse it going to be for you." I guess this is his way of saying 'Hey Alice I will be there for you, here lean on my shoulder' kind of thing. "Thanks Naru." I noticed he gave me a small smile; I couldn't help but blush. Did I blush? What is wrong with me! "It's natural to blush I am good looking after all."

I rolled my eyes "Boy Mai picked a good nickname for you didn't she?" I began to laugh and he only glared "come on if you can't stand the heat stay out of the kitchen" I winked at him. He shook his head and we both entered the base.

**Ugh sorry that it took me forever, lately I have been bad writers block and making sure I connect breach and cursed together decently at least when Mai and Alice interact. Hope you enjoyed it sorry for some gram and all that jazz but I am sleepy -_- haha night night! Tata for now Octoberyuki.**


	11. New case

**Hey! Yay update! I am tired I went to an AFI concert and it was incredible! I love them and ugh I am beat from being sardined the entire time x) anyways how was your weekend guys? Also I wanted to thank you guys for the support and the reviews, even one just makes me happy **** anyways hope you like it!**

_I felt like my mind was swimming; I felt like I was underwater. "What's going on, am I possessed again?" I opened my eyes and noticed I was underwater; I fought with all my might. When my head broke through the surface, _my eyes flew open. I slowly sat afraid if I moved to quickly I would pass out. "I guess I was possessed again, new record for me." I gently placed my feet on the ground and slowly made my way to the door. _The air in here feels much lighter now;_ I walked to the stairs to see a dancing Alice and SPR's men.

"Mai" Lin rushed to my said and Alice turned her attention towards me. "What are you doing up, you should be resting." I couldn't help but smile at him, "I'm ok but is Norio gone?" "Yup" I turned my gaze to Alice, "and I got rid of him!" _Whoa she got rid of him? _All I could really say was "How" she smirked and said "I got rid of him by pretending that I am Yuzuki, and it worked, I am amazing." I rolled my eyes _Oh great another Naru!_ "We don't need another Naru, One's enough!"

She began to laugh and I couldn't help but smile while Naru shot me a glare. "If you two are done I suggest we get back to work, all of you start packing we are leaving." As I was about to make my way I felt Lin wrap his arms around my waist and bury his face in my hair. "You need to stop worrying me" I giggled "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, honestly they just walk in like an open door." He released a heavy sigh "we can fix that, you can control it Mai." I nodded "alright sounds like a plan" he released his grip and we both walked to base.

Everything was packed and I saw Alice walk by with the last box, I took one more glance around the hall before I turned around and headed outside. "Mai" Monk ran up to me and brought me into his arms, "C-can't…B-breathe…" I pushed him away "come on Mai I was worried about you!" I let out a heavy sigh "Well like I said I couldn't Breathe and I am sorry that I worried you." He patted my head "I know but I can't help but to worry about you, you are like my little sister."

I smiled "awe Monk!" I flew into his arms "hey now are crushing me!" I pulled away and began to laugh "sorry I forget that you are an old man." He brought me into a headlock, "Old huh? You're the one with the white hair!" I bit his hand "OW" I moved away, "I may have the white hair but I am not the one with the wrinkles." We both began to laugh, "Mai!" I looked past monk and saw Alice waving me over "Let's go!" I ran over to the van and hopped in, "Ready to go Alice?" she smiled at me,_ such a nice smile. _"Yup so ready" the van purred to life, Lin and I made contact to the rearview mirror. I smiled and we drove away heading back home.

**ALICE'S POV (packing up)**

**All of us swarmed the base and began to pack everything up. As I passed by the front entrance, I saw Naru talking to the client. I happily made my way outside and shoved the box in the van I noticed the grass had some life to it now. The trees had a little green to them now; I smiled I guess since Norio's negative presence is gone the house has some life to it now. I skipped my way back in and grabbed the last box off the table and once again made my way outside. "Good to go!" **

**I shut the back of the van; I turned to see the client violating my figure once again. Why me! Mom why did you have to give me these feminine fatale looks! Oh no…I have become a Naru! "Alice thank you for coming" I nodded and smiled "no problem thank Mr., Shibuya really he is the one that took your case after all." **

**He grabbed my hand and I froze from his touch don't touch me! I wanted to flee but he is our client "Alice I am glad I got to meet a beauty such as yourself." I looked down at my shoes "um thank you sir" someone placed a hand on my shoulder. "Mr., Nakamura we will take our leave, please don't touch my assistant."**

**I blushed from his comment, thank you Naru! Nakamura send Naru a deadly glare as he tossed my hand away from his grip. "I am sure a girl such as her isn't so innocent, I am sure she manipulates and teases men with that luscious figure." I looked at him with utter shock as his word; did this bro…call me a tramp? I tease men, I seduce them? Are you serious this is new to me! **

**My heart was pounding hard against my chest, but this time it wasn't anger but from something else. I felt my eyes began to water, don't cry Alice; I then calmly and collectively said "Excuse me sire, I am no such thing." I felt Naru grab my hand and tug my away from the man; a single tear slid down my cheek.**

**I leaned against the van, letting my anger and humiliation slowly dissipate. "Alice, can I show you a trick?" I looked at him confused I don't think it's a good time. "I um…alright" He then pulled out a coin, "Met my pet" I felt myself do a double take. "Um that's your pet? Is just a measly 500 yen" The coin vanished "See he hide because you made fun of him."**

"**Wait um no I didn't you hid him!" He then showed me his hands, **_**what the?!**_** He then reached behind my ear; I blushed from the close contact. "Ah here his" "Hey how did you? Let me see it!" "Well then here catch." I saw the coin go up and I held my hand out; but I noticed I wasn't coming down. "Hey you didn't throw it!" I crossed my arms against me chest, "You got so frustrated you scared him off"**

"**Uh wait no I am not frustrated" I giggled. He then reached into his coats collar and said "Ah here he is." I smiled "wow that's pretty cool!" He held up the coin again "You think so?" I leaped about a foot in the air "It spoke!" "Alice is weird isn't she?" "Mm-hm" that is so funny, I can't imagine a guy like him would be like this or do such a thing. **

"**That's awesome! Do some more!" He placed the coin away, "he decided to retire for bit, let's go home." I smiled; I gave him a quick embrace and backed off before he got angry "thank you Naru, let's go home." I skipped to the other side of the van, "and shouted Mai let's go!" I leaped into the van and I saw the other door open; "Ready to go Alice?" I nodded at Mai "Yup so ready!" The car purred to life; I turned and looked out the back window. The house slowly faded from my view.**

-Ghost Hunt-

Mai's POV

After my short lived vacation away from SPR, as I was going through paper work I saw Alice walk through the door. "Morning Alice" she smiled her hair fell on her back like a veil. She wore a simple black skirt and a white deep v neck shirt "Morning Mai!" I couldn't help but smile; _she is so nice! _ "What can I help you with?" I waved her over and said "Well you can start by filing and some paper work." She nodded "alright sounds good."I showed her the ropes and she caught on pretty fast which made me pretty happy. After about ten minutes I heard the great narcissist holler from his lair, "Mai Tea."

Alice broke out in laughter while I fumed with anger, "Can't you say please?" Alice gripped her sides from hard she was laughing, "Mai you are so funny." I glared at her playfully "glad I can entertain you." She rolled her eyes "why don't you give Master his Tea" she winked. I then marched down the hall and into the kitchen to prepare 'Masters' tea. I placed the kettle on the stove; _I wonder can Lin and Naru help Alice and me out. Our gifts are out of control, I am kind of scared to go on the next case whatever it is._

The kettle screamed on the top of is iron lungs; I began to poor Naru's tea when Alice came in. "Hey the client is here you are going to need some more cups." I left out a heavy sigh "If you want I can help you" I shook my head "don't worry about it go ahead without me I will be right there." She vanished from the room "There we go to the Narcissist liking." I entered the room and began to serve everyone some tea. The woman was about her late thirties with short fiery red hair and fiery hazel eyes.

"You see I am hosting a play at the theater downtown. Since its October we decided to do the story of Dr, Jekyll and Mr., Hyde." _Hm again I think I read something like that at school, _"Amazing I love that story." I smiled at Alice's reaction, I looked at Naru to see he was giving that look of 'not now' more like 'shut up stupid.' "Yes, anyways every time we practice even just reading the script things begin to happen." Naru crossed his arms across his chest; I could tell he was getting impatient. "Like what?" She then gazed into her cup and said "change of temperature, way too cold to be the AC, my lead man is always in harm's way! Like a couple of days ago if it weren't for the tech group up above the stage the spot light would have crushed him to death! Not only that but when he tried to practice the last scene, he was thrown off the stage by some weird invisible force!"

I was stunned at her occurrences, I looked at Alice and we both had the same expression on our face. "We will take you case, we need room to set up our equipment and a place to stay in." she nodded "the main lobby is pretty wide it also has some restrooms as well." He nodded "thank you and we will see you tomorrow afternoon." She smiled and said "thank you Mr., Shibuya thank you!" She left quickly and said "Mai call the group and see who can possibly come and join us on this case,

Alice are you available?" She nodded "yes I should be" he then raised a brow "aren't you supposed to be at school?" she shook my head "no I take online classes, school is easy and I always got picked on so yea." He said nothing else and then walked away and then vanished in his office. I couldn't help but to ask "Why do you get picked on Ali?" She gave me a gentle smile, "cute my mom use to call me Ali,well if I try to become friends with a guy well not all guys would do this but he would then either try to get his way with me. The girls well they well look at me then I don't know practically bully me, I didn't even do anything. I had a few girlfriends but the bullying was too much so I decided to take online classes."

I noticed a glimmer of sadness in her eyes and face; I frowned and then pulled her into an embrace. "Ali-chan. I am sorry, they were just jealous of how awesome of a person you are! But don't worry I am here and I am your friend! We are your friends! SPR is your family now!" I pulled away and I could see some moisture starting to form in her eyes, I could tell I pulled some heart strings.

"Mai" I gave her a soft smile, "Oh Ali by the way should you call your parents?" She shook her head "My dad is always working and my mom…she died from an illness." I frowned, _wow Ali and I have something in commen_…"I am sorry I know how you feel, my dad died when I was very young and my mom died when I was in middle school. So it's just me" she grabbed my hands "I am sorry Mai" I shook my head "Don't worry I am fine SPR is my family now, and you are our new addition!" she giggled "awe Mai, now let's get back to work before Naru gets mad!" we both laughed at the thought as we walked back to her desk.

DUN DUN DUN!

**Naru POV (IF he seems a little OC I deeply apologize I am trying the best I can.)**

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it; the encounter with Nakamura came into mind. "I am sure a girl such as her isn't so innocent, I am sure she manipulates and teases men with that luscious figure." Her pained ridden face slowly came into mind; I felt anger rise in my chest. Why am I feeling this way? Why am I so angry? Is it because he insulted my assistant? It only makes sense, offending her is practically offending me. "or maybe because she is growing on you?"

"_Gene?"_

"_**Noll, what I think is impossible actually possible?**_

"_I have no idea what you are talking about."_

"_**Sure, I think she is growing on you, I mean you are human. When she hugged you, you didnt even tell her not to do that."**_

"_I don't tell Ms., Hara not to touch me."_

"_**That's because you are afraid she will tell the rest of the group who you really are you idiot scienctist. But you do glare at Masako, you didn't glare at Alice."**_

"_I didn't get the chance to."_

"_**Sure, come one I noticed you sometimes stare when she isn't looking!"**_

I felt a wave of confusion consume me, did I stare at her?

"_**When that jerk Nakamura called her a tramp! You got very angry I was almost scared that you were going to use your PK on him."**_

"_That's because when he offended my assistant he offended me and my business."_

"_**sure, the fact that he hurt that girl bugged you. I think you like herNoll. I feel not cause of her beauty, Oh no not lust. Maybe because she is this unique being, you never really encountered someone like this before. Well Mai is a unique girl; I felt like you connected to her cause she was an orphan too. I think you felt something but couldn't figure it out. Well She is happy with Lin now, good for her.**_

_I left out a heavy sigh "I think you are insane, look I have things to do and need Tea so I will talk to you later."_

"**Don't be afraid Noll, you are human remember? Till another time you idiot."**

I shook my head, as I opened the door to yell for tea I heard Mai say "Why do you get picked on Ali?" Immediately I closed my mouth, "well if I try to become friends with a guy well not all guys would do this but he would then either try to get his way with me. The girls well they well look at me then I don't know practically bully me, I didn't even do anything. I had a few girlfriends but the bullying was too much so I decided to take online classes." I felt like people these days don't have a brain anymore; people can be the lowest of the low_. I would kill the boys that tried to have their way with her. Wait what?_

I shook my head and kept listening "Ali-chan. I am sorry, they were just jealous of how awesome of a person you are! But don't worry I am here and I am your friend! We are your friends! SPR is your family now!" I smirked that was always a trait I enjoyed about Mai; she had a big heart and a mouth to go with it too. "Oh Ali by the way should you call your parents?" I shook my head "My dad is always working and my mom…she died from an illness." It was silent for about a second before Mai spoke up "I am sorry I know how you feel, my dad died when I was very young and my mom died when I was in middle school. So it's just me"

_So Alice is alone somewhat, she did tell me she had her father who thought she was a little crazy. But I didn't know her mother died. Well I do remember when she mentioned her mother; her eyes did hold some sadness behind them. Why didn't I catch that before?_

I then heard Mai say, "Don't worry I am fine SPR is my family now, and you are our new addition!" I couldn't help but silently agree with Mai, SPR acted like a small family. I heard Alice giggle, I felt my chest hitch. _Damn it why did my chest hitch?_ "Awe Mai, now let's get back to work before Naru gets mad!" I felt my face form into a glare; I walked out and said "Mai tea!"

Mai's POV

I placed my head against my desk; _ugh I have nothing to do. Ever since Ali started to come in and help I haven't had much to do, but at least it gets done!_ I stood up and stretched "Lin do you want some tea?" He paused from typing and said "how could I say no to your tea?" I smiled "you did before" he smirked "well I am not saying no now am I?" I smiled and walked over "true but I am pointing out you use to say no."

He pulled me onto his lap, I couldn't help but turn beat red "yes but that's all in the past we are talking about now." I placed my head on his shoulder "your right, anyways I better get the tea going I have a feeling that 'Master' will shout for tea pretty soon." He raised a brow "Master?" he laughed "yea Alice called him that, inside joke really." He smiled and then right on cue "Mai tea!" My cheeks puffed out in anger "Can't you say please!"

I leaped off Lin's lap and stormed into the kitchen, "stupid jerk freaking narcissist." I placed rummaged through the cupboard and found the kettle, "Hey you." I looked up and saw Alice and John "good afternoon Mai" I smiled "Hey you two, Did you catch a ride with John Ali?" Ali looked nice in black skinny jeans and white tank top with black see through black long sleeve. John always looked nice, he wore a light blue polo and dark blue jeans.

She looked at him then back at me "Somewhat, remember i said I walked everywhere? Well I was walking to the office and this nice gentleman saw me and decided to give me a ride." I smiled as I placed the kettle on the stove. "Awe john you are too nice, thank you for picking up our dark princes." She snorted "dark princess? Where did that come from?" I smirked "because all the black you wear" she placed her hands on her hips "Well I love the color black, what can I say I do look amazing."

The kettle screamed and puffed my cheeks out in annoyance "Oh no not in this kitchen we don't need another Naru!" she began to laugh and said "I know but I love to make you grumpy! You are so cute when you're grumpy!" John sweat dropped "well I can't argue with that, you are pretty funny when you a flustered Mai." I poured Naru's tea and said "I am so glad I can entertain you" sarcasm dripping from my words. Mai and John followed me to the office; I knocked on the door "Come in."

I walked in and placed his tea on his desk while he kept his face in a book. "Hey Naru" "Hello Kazuya" he shut his book and said "you two can start helping Mai with the equipment." Alice then said "well hello to you too master, and I will get on that right away." She turned around and grabbed John by his arm and dragged him away. I smiled and before I left the small room Naru asked a question, "Did Alice walk here?"

I gave him a questioning look but said "Um yes, she usually walks everywhere. Remember that she said that in the last case? That why she has the blade to protect herself but anyways John found her walking and was kind enough to give her a ride." He said nothing more and I knew that was my cue to leave _that was a little weird?_

-Ghost hunt-

I sat in the van with Ali next to me, one headphone in her ear. I couldn't help but wonder why Naru asked about her. _I do remember what Madoka said but still it's Naru, why would he care. Honestly as long as she got to work on time, as mean as it sounds that's Naru._ The van pulled to a stop and saw there was a long Line, I opened my window and looked out to see a bus was on its side. "Looks like an accident Naru" he groaned in annoyance. "I can see that Mai" I then looked at Ali who was looking out her window as well.

I looked out again and saw a group of people walking away from the bus, "shouldn't those people go to the hospital, why are the walking away from the sight?" "Mai there is no one walking away from the sight, what people?" I looked at Lin, "don't you…see them?" Ali then scooted over and placed her hand hands on the side of my head. "Let me see" I gave her a questioning look "What?" she let out a slow breath "remember that time we link in the case and we first met? Let me see what you're seeing, this is a long shot but let's see if we can do it again." I nodded feeling nervous, she closed her eyes and I did the same feeling that pull.

_The Image of the injured people walking away appeared into my mind, it's like she pressed the rewind button on a video._ The image faded and she moved away and looked out her window, "I don't see those people" I looked out again and saw the people starting to fade in a bright light. I gulped "that's because there dead, there people who died from the crash. But I see them clear as day, like as if I was looking at you Naru or Lin." Naru turned around in his seat, I began to panic. _This is to scary, for crying out loud I am having a hard time to tell the living from the dead!_

"Mai calm down, if you begin to panic you will lose control and your PK will spike." I took in a deep breath and Ali grabbed my hand "it's weird Naru, I looked through her thoughts and I don't blame her. The way she saw them, if is as she were seeing actual people." Naru then turned his attention towards Ali, "wait you saw what she saw?" she nodded "it's like I told you before, through touch and especially if I concentrate. I forgot to mention this but in the last case but Mai and I linked during a vision both seeing the same thing. It's like I plug my brain with hers."

I could tell Naru was very interested in what she just said and then smirked "so she does have a brain." I rolled my eyes "yes I do you jerk" Ali began to laugh, her laughter relaxed me. The van began to move again "thank god we are out of here!" Ali released my hand and leaned her head against the window; I did the same and felt my eyes getting heavy. I let out a yawn and let myself fade into darkness.

**Oh hopes you like it **** how was your weekend guys?! Mine was awesome went to an AFI concert and It was Brutal! Anyways thanks for the reviews! Even one just makes me smile! Hope you liked it and till then tata for now Octoberyuki. **


	12. White Dragon

**Ocoberyuki: Hey guys sorry for taking so long, I love the reviews and all the favs! Thanks guys! Haha! Also the reason I was taking so long because I am trying to figure out how this story is going. Like I know I need to keep in mind cursed is Mai. So I will keep an out for that Ali is Breach so yea. I hope you like this chapter!**

We finally reached the theater; all of us swarmed the van and began to unload. It literally took the team an entire hour to set up, well Monk, John and Ali. Naru did not like his set up of the equipment, so sadly those two had to take it down and set it all back up. Luckily I was partnered up Ayako to take the temperature in the theater room, the dressing room, and the Lobby.

"So Mai how have you and Lin been doing?" I couldn't help but smile, I quickly wrote down the temp and then said "actually pretty good." We walked to the dressing room "Mai I ask this because I care, are you being safe?" I froze at her words "A-Ayako!" my face was red as her silky hair "Mai I am just asking because I care about you, remember you are still young!"

I rolled my eyes "I am almost twenty Ayako, don't worry I am fine, we are fine. We are being safe trust me I don't want any kids yet" She let out a heavy sigh "Mai I am sure you are fine but I cant help but worry. Remember accidents happen and you are still young. I care about you Mai" I couldn't help but pull her into a hug, Ayako was like a mother to me, and she would do anything for me. "Ayako thanks for looking out for me" I released my grip on her and she smiled "at least Lin is a Man and you're not dealing with a boy" she stretched the word boy.

I laughed as we headed back to the Lobby, "Not you too! Mai calling me old plus the old Hag is enough." I looked at Ayako to see her eyes that gleamed in anger and annoyance in her "Who are you calling old hag!" Monk grabbed Ali's hand and said "Ok let's go" Ayako was about to chase after them but I said "don't worry you can get him next time" she crossed her arms and huffed "dumb monk." I walked over to Lin and handed him the clip board with the temperatures, he placed the clip on the table and turned to me.

He held my hands in his and looked into my eyes "Mai, you have been getting possessed quite a bit lately; I am worried that one of these says it will be something very dangerous. That spirit could use your abilities to do harm" I frowned. _Lin is right; lately my abilities have been growing at an alarming rate._ "Yea" he cleared his throat before he continued "I am going to teach you how to close yourself off, but sometimes they can sneak by. But right now you are like open door, which we need to take care of because you are at risk." I nodded "Ok what can I do?" He looked at Naru and I noticed Naru gave him a nod "Alright everyone to the theater room" the all gave Naru a look but they moved.

Lin told me to sit Indian style on the floor; he then did the same in front of me. Naru dimmed the lights, "Ok Mai I want you to close your eyes and relax." I nodded "I want you to breath in and out slowly." I felt Lin placed his forehead against my own, "I want you to picture a door." I kept breathing in and out; both our breathing in sync, "do you see that door?" I keep breathing in and out, our hearts both beating in sync. I noticed a white door appear in my mind, "I see it." "Good, now Mai I want you to picture that door closing. Picture closing nice and slowly"

The door began to close and with a soft click it closed. "Now Mai I want you to slowly open your eyes" I slowly opened them as he moved away, Naru slowly turned on the light. "Alright now that we have that taken care of I want you to Set up the camera's Mai." I stretched and let out a soft yawn "yea no problem" I looked at Lin and my mouth dropped.

I saw Lin' shiki floating around him, we usually saw them appear when Lin sent them to defend but this time I was actually seeing them! They looked like Chinese dragon, they all glowed white but each had different colored eyes. One had blue eyes, one had red eyes another had gold eyes and one had green. But the last one caught my eye, its iris was white eyes but the rest was black. "Mai" The white eyed dragon locked eyes with me and floated my way, _you and I are alike._

It floated around me and I looked at Lin "Mai…do you see my Shiki?" I nodded still stunned on what's going on, "Lin…this isn't normal is it?" he nodded "The only one who should be able to see them is me" the white dragon wrapped around my waist and closed his eyes. "I think he likes me, well he did say he and I out alike." I looked at Lin then Naru; both had stunned looks on their faces.

We were both brought back when we heard screaming; we raced off to the theater and saw a spot light on center stage broken and on fire. Monk and John had fire extinguishers to put out the fire, Ayako had a first aid tending to few of the performers while Ali helped. The dragon on my waist released his grip and let out a hiss, I tried to figure out on what he was hissing about until I saw a dark figure appear behind the flames.

_I will not allow it!_ The flames grew higher, people screamed in fear which made me angry. "Stop it!" the spirit flashed in front of me, _it was my time!_ The white dragon hissed at him, Lin whistled and all of them attacked at once making the spirit vanished. The White dragon returned to me wrapping itself around my waist; the flames died. Ali raced off to Naru and began to whisper something to him.

_Thank god Masako isn't here because she would kill Alice, _"Mai." I turned to Lin "did you see the spirit?" I nodded "well a dark figure but he said something he wouldn't allow it, and it was his time." He placed a hand against his chin, "interesting. I see my shiki has taken a liking to you." I smiled "yea he is pretty cute" he smiled and said "I may have an Idea what he meant about you two being alike."

I gave him an interested look "alright what is it?" The white shiki looked at Lin, "each shiki eye color means something. Green represents good fortune, good health, or luck, when Naru is by himself I let this one watch over him so the luck of avoiding danger. Red is associated with fire and passion a good defense. Gold is associated with wisdom, the ability to face challenges head on." I nodded _wow that's pretty interesting, but the white?_ "The white?"

His smile turned to a slight frowned "it means knowledge but it also means associated white with death and life. A lunar-white dragon symbolizes death and rebirth. It embodies a dangerous and ferocious supernatural power." _Like the white steak in my hair, the color white means death. I died… I was marked by death,_ "I think after this I have an understanding now Mai."

I swallowed hard "we already know the color in your hair is white which we know means you brushed off death. My shiki connected to you because it symbolizes death and rebirth, you died but you came back. I think that consequence thing finally makes sense now; you will always see the dead. You are linked to the afterlife, always seeing any spirit you come across by. The good and the bad you will never escape this, you will always have to deal with them."

_That explains so much, the spirits sometimes the others can't detect some of the ghost we deal in the last few cases. I will never be the same old Mai, the girl who could just dream and help out a little. It was nice not to just sit around and be ghost bait but now I am always going to be a target because I chose not to move on._ It was so much to take in I felt my legs give out; Lin wrapped his arms around me and held me up. "Mai?" I saw Monk rush over "you ok?" I shook my head "we just figured out my consequence monk, and honestly I am scared." _"Be warned child you escaped death but these is a price are you willing to accept that." _

The voice echoed through my head, (within you last chapter.) then Lin said "I will inform you later right now Mai needs to sit down and relax. Matzusaki would you kindly make some tea for Mai" she nodded and rushed off to the kitchen. Lin picked me up bridal-style; I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. Naru stayed behind giving orders to the rest of the team, he set me down on the steps.

"Don't worry Mai, it will be ok I am here for you." He clasped his hands over mine "I promise."

**Sorry to cut it short but I am sleeply but I promise to update it soon as possible! Hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews and everything! Like I said even one makes me explode with joy! Tata for now octoberyuki.**


	13. It's Not Fair (Happy Halloween!)

Octoberyuki: HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY CUTIES! What were you for Halloween? Did you go trick or treating? Tell you me your experience! I really want to know, if you don't celebrate Halloween what do you do? I was a clown but I was the dark side, you know the gothic freak shown clown x) literally Halloween is my Christmas. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and once again thanks for the reviews!

I sat down on the lobby floor on my purple sleeping bag; I gazed in my tea cup the Ayako was kind enough to make for me. I still couldn't believe what Lin just said or more like figured out. _Why can't I go back to be old Mai, I am still ghost bait but now its worse! I am a 24 hour_ _walk in gas station for ghost! _I let out a heavy sigh; I smiled at Ali while she left the room with Naru, she returned the smile as the door closed behind her.

"Mai" I looked up to see Monk sit Indian style in front of me, "Hey monk." He gave me a soft smile, the smile a father would give his daughter when she is upset. "Mai, Lin told me everything. I want you to know that I am here for you, we are all here for you." I couldn't help but smile at his words, it made me feel safe. "Thanks monk, I know you guys are but I can't help but feel a little scared."

He then patted my head "I would be scared too Mai, I am glad Lin closed you off to the spirits." I nodded "I know right, I can't take another possession right now." I looked down on my lap and petted the white Shiki. It's not like I could feel the scales or if it had fur kind of feeling. All I could really feel was its warm aura and energy seep through my hands; the Shiki looked up at me and purred.

"Mai are you petting Lin's shiki?" I nodded as I still petted my companion, "he likes me." He shook his head "Mai you just keep continuing to amaze me." The Shiki floated away from my lap and then wrapped itself around my neck, "How?" "Well, because you are going through all this and yet you are still able to smile. Honestly if it were me I would have lost my mind already." I shook my head "Honestly, when I saw the spirits from the people who died in that bus accident and no one else could. I swear I was close, but luckily Naru and the rest were able to calm me down." He frowned "I wish I was there, so I could have helped you out."

"Awe monk!" I smiled and said "I bet helping me out would have been a bone crushing hug." He gave me a funny look "My hugs are special!" we both broke out in laughter which was interrupted by no other than our lovely tea loving Narcissist "Monk I don't pay you to sit around, go out and replace one of the batteries for the camera in the theater." He groaned in annoyance "whatever you say" he stood up and walked out the room."

"Mai-" I cut him off "I know I know your stupid tea." He sat down on a chair and opened a black folder, "if you know already then I shouldn't have to tell you." I puffed out my cheeks in anger, _why you!_ The Shiki unwrapped itself from my neck and floated in front of me, he stared into my eyes. _"No need to waste your energy"_ My mouth once again hung open in surprise again, _it spoke!_ I couldn't help but smile "You're right I shouldn't waste my energy."

Naru looked up from the folder and raised a brow, "Talking out loud again?" I shook my head "Nope talking to my new friend!" He said nothing else as I made my way out to the small lounge the small theater had. The lobby had a door which leads to a hallway; which lead to backstage if you go to the far right. It also held the performers changing rooms and bathrooms, it also had a lounge. I rummaged through the kitchen and after about two minutes I found the stupid kettle.

"So you work for that ghost hunting team?" I spun around and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair and muddy brown eyes, "You scared me!" He held his hands out in surrender "I'm sorry I didn't mean too, my name is Haru." After I regained my composure I filled up the kettle and as I placed it on the stove, "My name is Taniyama Mai, and yes I am part of the team."

I turned my attention towards him, "So these attacks have been escalating lately?" He frowned "sadly yes, it makes me nervous but the show must go one." I couldn't help but ask, "Did someone die here Haru?" he averted his gaze and said "Yea, an old team mate of ours. His name was Akira, he died in an accident." I frowned and said "I am sorry for you loss." He gave me a soft smile and looked up "it's alright, but sometimes I can't help…" the kettle screamed and I began to prepare Naru's tea. "Can't help what?" My little fierce friend began to hiss; "that it's Akira…" the power went out. _Really…_ the small lounge door slammed shut, Haru backed into the white wall.

I rushed over and stood in front of him protectively, I went to reach for my radio but I noticed it wasn't on my person. I looked at the white Shiki and could tell it sensed my panic, I felt the temperature not go down but up. I wanted to throw off my light sweater but not in Haru's presence. _"It's…not…FAIR!"_ Flames roared from the small stove, I screamed in fear but still kept Haru behind me. The Shiki let out a fierce cry, Haru and began to cough from the smoke which only made my lungs burn.

"_It was my time, I will not allow this!"_ The Lounge door was kicked open, "Mai! Where are you?" I heard a whistle and my Shiki joined its brothers and attacked the flames. A painful cry rang through the room and the flames evaporated, Lin rushed over and lifted me in his arms and rushed me out the room. Monk picked up Haru by the waist and followed behind. He sat me down on my sleeping bag; Ayako came in with two wet rags.

She handed one to Lin and he began to wipe my face, I looked to see Ayako wipe Haru's face. "Mai what happened?" I cleared my throat which almost made me cough up a lung, "Haru and I were just talking next thing you know the unhappy spirit appeared."

"But we were talking about Akira when it happened! I know he was a team mate but I can't help but think it's him!" We all looked at Haru who looked very upset, _if it was someone I knew I would react the same way._ "Naru he also did say it was his time, I think it's Akira too." Naru walked over to the table and pulled his black folder, "Akira died in an accident but I can't find an article on how he died I haven't gotten the chance to look it up, Haru how did he die."

"Naru you could ask a little nicer he did know him after all!" He just shot me a glare; Alice just shook her head. I could tell he was UN comfortable to talk about his team member's death, especially he and I were talking about him and we were almost killed by him. "I need you to tell me people lives are at stake especially yours!" Before Naru could say more; "Naru." Alice held her hands up to calm him down, "How about I look into his memories like I did with Mai."

The room went silent, "Haru if you don't want to talk about how about you let Alice take a look. It shouldn't hurt" He swallowed hard "This is a joke right? There is no way people can do that?!" Again it was silent, "No I won't let her touch me!" Naru was getting very impatient "Then tell us!" He cringed at his tone "well… he was known for his talent, and well it inflated his ego. He was a good guy and well when it came to show time he would become a complete jerk!" He swallowed hard, "Well one day the tech crew weren't doing a good job with the spotlights above so he went up there himself, he tired adjusting them himself and in the process he fell over the railing."

We all frowned at the last statement, the white shiki wrapped around my Neck and purred. I felt myself relax, "It was the night of the show too, but now that I remember he died Halloween night. He was supposed to play the lead in Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, now I am playing the lead after a year."

Naru and Alice looked at each other, and then Naru said "I talked to your director, she told me that this all began recently this month. She did fail to tell me about Akira." Haru frowned "She really doesn't like to talk about Akira, he was her star." Alice groaned in annoyance "Yes I know it hurts to talk about someone you care about that died recently but you guys need to understand that all of you are in danger especially you!"

He stood up and went up to her face "How do you know how it feels!?" _They are being a little stubborn, I know it hurts but come on your lives are at stake._ Naru placed an arm in front of her, both of them giving Haru a harsh glare. Haru backed away afraid, with the glare they were sending his way. Honestly Alice and Naru looked so scary I would have run out the room. "I appreciate you don't use that kind of tone with my crew."  
He shook his head and stormed out the room, "I guess Akira wants to kill Haru because he didn't get the chance to perform, so he thinks Haru should either." Everyone turned to me and Naru said "Makes sense now, Monk and John I want you to perform and exorcism. Monk I want you in the lounge and John in the dressing room."

They both nodded and went to change in there attire, "Ms., Hara after they perform there exorcism in those locations I want you to let me know when the spirit is cornered in the theater."

She hid her mouth behind her sleeve, "Are you going to at least convince the spirit to cross over?" He let out a heavy sigh "possibly, that is if the spirit will want to move one." She said nothing more, "Mazusaki I want you to stick close by, and this spirit seems very aggressive. If anyone gets hurt I want you nearby to help out." She held her head high with confidence and nodded. "What can I do?" He then turned to me, "I want you to stay close by. I am making you sit on this one, if this ghost somehow possesses you we are going to be in big trouble."

I could see a confused look on Alice face; I know I am going to have to explain the scary side of me. "But I can't just stand by and do nothing Naru!" His face expressionless but knowing him I could tell he was annoyed "You would only get in the way Mai, I don't need you to be taken over again." I felt anger and sadness rise in my chest, Alice glared at Naru. "Hey Naru that wasn't very nice"

"I am just doing my job and to make sure she doesn't get hurt or ruin this operation." I stood and crossed my arms across my chest which startled my friend, "Well I am sorry that I am always in the way!"

"Mai, I am sure he did MEAN it like that" she emphasized that word and gave him a look that read 'you-are-not-helping' kind of look. He let out a heavy sigh; he turned away and went back to his spot. Ali gave me a soft smile and stomped her way over to the jerk. Honestly that was nice of Ali, but knowing Naru I don't think it was going to make a difference if she said something.

I sighed; I looked up to see Masako sitting on the steps. Even on the steps she sat with grace, she looked like a little doll. She looked at me and glared, "What's your problem?" I guess today was a day I just couldn't keep my mouth shut, "No of your concern Mai." I glared "You're the one who gave me a dirty look!" She hid her mouth behind her blue kimono sleeve and said "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe it's the fact you should learn how to keep your mouth shut."

I swear this girl has moments where she can drive me insane! We have our moments where we can get along especially now that I am no longer after Naru. But now something has changed again but this time I really don't know what might have caused it. "Oh well excuse me!" Alice appeared, "Mai?" She walked over to me and stood beside me, "Mai what's going on first Naru which… I can tell is normal thing for you; But now Masako?"

"I agree with the girl" I looked over to Ayako; _I forgot she was still here._ "Well Ms., Hunter I would quite frankly appreciate if you stay out of it, this only concern Mai and me." I saw a small smirk form behind Masako's sleeve, knowing Alice she wasn't going to take that. "I am sorry princess, but obviously you did something to upset Mai. I frankly don't allow that"

I could tell Masako was losing her cool but somehow still kept her composure. Alice went on "So I suggest stop whatever you're doing, I don't care where you come from or how pretty you are. You just another human being like I am. So just because you're known as an amazing medium doesn't mean squat." Ayako's mouth hung open and so did mine; no one has ever stood up to Masako. Well besides me every once in a while or Ayako. But Ayako gets shot down quickly and me well… sometimes I have a hard time finding a quick come back. But Alice I think is actually the first to shut her up.

Honestly I did feel a bit bad for Masako but I couldn't help but smile one the inside. For once Masako got a taste of her own medicine. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh Alice?" we looked over at Ayako, "I do admit I was, but it's not fair for Mai to just take it. Masako I hope you can forgive me in the near future but I don't appreciate that you were making Mai upset."

Ayako said nothing more, Masako looked away and huffed. "Ms., Hara do you sense anything?" she looked at Naru and somehow lit up again as if nothing just happened. She closed her eyes for a sec, "Its working the spirit is moving." He stood up and said "let's go to the theater and Mai stay close by." He opened the theaters doors and walked into the huge hall, Monk and John appeared on the stage. _"IT'S….Not FAIR!"_

**That's it for now! Hope you liked it! HAPPY HALLOWEEN HAVE A FUN NIGHT AND BE SAFE MY SWEETS! Don't eat too much candy or you will get sick! Eh who am I kidding eat all the candy you want! Goodnight and have fun! I thank Kamel 2711 for the review! More like reviews! They make me happy! *Gives Kamel candy* OctoberYuki.**


End file.
